What Happens
by sukura123
Summary: First Fanfic. Leon and Ashley finally return to USA, but Leon goes missing and once again his and Ashley's lives are about to enter hell.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first fanfic, and I hope you like it. All characters belong to Capcom, because this is RE4.

_" Never thought that we would see America again."_ Leon said to himself. He and Ashley were already back in America. Ashley was so glad to be home, she missed everyone including her mom and dad. After the helicopter landed, Leon and Ashley got off and the whole city was there to greet them and ask them tons of questions. Leon saw Hunnigan waving to him, and he waved back. The prisident wanted to talk to Leon in his White House, so he called Leon over there. But on his way there he thought that he had sensed something or someone watching him, but he let it go. The next thing he knows is the car he's in ends up crashing. " Oh shit! " Leon said as he jumped out of the car and rolled onto the ground. " What was that." " Where am I?"...

* * *

Meanwhile with Ashley... She in her room getting ready for Leon to come. " I wonder what I should wear today?" So, she decided to wear just a normal outfit. Leon still hasn't come yet and the President is getting impatient. No one knows where he is. But he's out there somewhere. Her family and friends were worried that she would'nt make it back. So they all asked her to tell them what happened in Europe. That includes every detail about Leon too. Little did anyone know Leon is'nt in America anymore or at least its what he thinks and maybe everyone else too... 

_Where is Leon, and how is Ashley's part of the story going to turn out?_

_T.B.C._


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, this is my first fanfic, and I hope you like it. All characters belong to Capcom, because this is RE4.

_" Never thought that we would see America again."_ Leon said to himself. He and Ashley were already back in America. Ashley was so glad to be home, she missed everyone including her mom and dad. After the helicopter landed, Leon and Ashley got off and the whole city was there to greet them and ask them tons of questions. Leon saw Hunnigan waving to him, and he waved back. The prisident wanted to talk to Leon in his White House, so he called Leon over there. But on his way there he thought that he had sensed something or someone watching him, but he let it go. The next thing he knows is the car he's in ends up crashing. " Oh shit! " Leon said as he jumped out of the car and rolled onto the ground. " What was that." " Where am I?"...

* * *

Meanwhile with Ashley... She in her room getting ready for Leon to come. " I wonder what I should wear today?" So, she decided to wear just a normal outfit. Leon still hasn't come yet and the President is getting impatient. No one knows where he is. But he's out there somewhere. Her family and friends were worried that she would'nt make it back. So they all asked her to tell them what happened in Europe. That includes every detail about Leon too. Little did anyone know Leon is'nt in America anymore or at least its what he thinks and maybe everyone else too... 

_Where is Leon, and how is Ashley's part of the story going to turn out?_

_T.B.C._


	3. Where is Leon?

_I'm sorry for not updating for like 4yrs! I was busy with highschool, college and life lol. Here is the next chapter __ Capcom owns Resident Evil and all characters._

Leon got up and looked around at his surroundings. He was near a farmhouse somewhere in the middle of nowwhere. He was just inches away from a light pole where the car had crashed only minutes ago. There were a few bushes and few trees.

"How in the Hell did I get here, in only a matter of a few minutes?" Leon thought out loud, he decided to go and inspect the car; he found the driver unconscious and shook him to wake him up. "Hey get up" Leon said while still getting no response. He check for a pulse and when he found a steady one, he sighed in relief and tried shaking him again and finally got a response.

"Hu-hh..What the" The driver mumbled.

"Hey dude get up, I have some questions for you!" Leon helped the man out the car and stood him to his feet. He checked the man for injuries and only found minor ones.

"Oh m-my! What happened, I remember you getting into the car and driving off, and then the steering wheel had a mind of its own, then some weird light appeared then we hit that light pole…" The driver named Steve said.

"What wait a minute what weird light? _I must have not seen it because I was checking my messages_." Leon said while glancing at his phone for signal, he found out he only had 1 bar, and luckily his phone was fully charged. He tried calling Hunnigan and luckily he got through, she answered immediately.

"Oh my GOSH! Leon are you okay? Where the hell are you!" Hunnigan question him.

"Yes I'm fine, and so is Stevie, the driver. I don't know where the hell we are, somewhere in a barren area, with a farmhouse. Anyway, Steve said he saw some weird light and then we just crashed." Leon looked toward the farmhouse it was all deserted looking and old. There was no way he planned on going inside there. He just got back from hell and was not about to possibly chance it again.

"Okay that's great that you're both fine and you say there was a weird light? I think some people said they saw the same thing too. It's possible that Umbrella might be behind this and out to target you. Damn, well don't worry someone is on the—"

"What the f-" Leon started to say but was cut off by a loud explosion in the nearby. The few trees shaken by the force of the blast. A little debris was flying everywhere. Leon and Steve backed away from the area.

"What happened to Ms. Hunnigan, Mr. Kennedy?" Steve said while looking at Leon. He was starting to get scared and wanted to get out of here.

"We got cut off somehow, but I still have a bar left on the phone."

"Weird, but Mr. Kennedy we should get going before we run into whatever caused that explosion," Steve said, he was going to say more but, he looked at Leon's face and saw he had a shocked expression. He turns to see what Leon was looking at and gasp too at the sight.

"What the Hell, how on earth did you survive? I killed you and watched you die; now answer my que-"The next thing Leon knew he was lying on the ground, pain in his chest. He looked at Steve and mouthed the word run, Steve started to back up and even ran, but he didn't have a chance before he was cut in half.

Leon gasped in horror and looked back up the bastered who murdered Steve, "He didn't even pose a threat and yet you still kill him, you're so damn sick!" He tried to get up, but another kick to his stomach came and it's more painful than the last one. Leon coughed up a bit of blood.

The guy just laughed, and he could tell Leon was beyond pissed. He motioned 2 men to pick up Leon and tie him up. Leon was then knocked unconscious; in his last moment before fading into darkness he heard the familiar words-

"_Let's entertain our American Friend_…"

At the Whitehouse:

Ashley was at the end of telling the story to her family and friends, when every heard the TV come on and saw that it was Hunnigan. The President immediately got the remote and turned the volume up.

"Sir, I am informing you that I just talked to Leon. He-" Hunnigan started but was cut off by Ashley and the President.

"Is he alright and where in hell is he!" The President and Ashley said at the same time.

"Sir, he recently contacted me with his cell phone. He said that he was fine and was with Steve, the driver of the car. He also said while on his way to the White House, Steve saw a bright flash of light and then they ended up crashing into a light pole by a farmhouse somewhere in the world. We got a fix on his location, and he's somewhere in Europe! We don't know how he got there, but we know it might have something to do with Umbrella. Unfortunately we got cut off. "Hunnigan finally finished saying.

"What the, damn that Umbrella Corporation, they always have something sinister and horrible going on. Which is why we must eliminate them as soon as possible! Send the best team we got to bring Kennedy home safe and sound." The president said while getting up and cutting off the TV. "Also put double protection all around the White House and Ashley's room as well." He left and went to his office after that.

Ashley and her friends went to her room. The mom went with her husband. "I can't believe this, I was looking forward to seeing him today, even though we just got back a few hours ago, oh I pray he's alright". Ashley said while pacing back and forth, she had changed into her PJs.

She had her friends stay the night, and they went to sleep. "Please be safe Leon, I still want to see you really bad." Ashley's heart was beating really fast she hadn't know what this feeling was, but she knew she liked him, and that's a start. Her cheeks were beginning to burn and she fell asleep.

_Outside of the White House:_

"_Oh don't worry. You'll see him soon enough Ms. Ashley, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"._ The figure in the darkness left the tree and went to meet up with the other baddies in Europe.


	4. Unexpected

Chapter 3: Unexpected...

_**White House with Ashley:**_

The morning sun broke through the clouds, and beamed a soft light into Ashley's room. The bright light hit her eyes, and she didn't want to get up yet, but at the same time she remembered that Leon wasn't here either, he was somewhere in Europe, and she couldn't figure how the hell he got there. She sat up in her bed and sighed, her friends were beginning to stir as well.

Her friend Alicia who is a natural redhead with long hair down to the end back, who was also a fashion queen, was the second to wake up. "Hey Ashley, Good Morning!" she said with a tired tone, she didn't feel like getting up either.

"Morning everyone" Ashley said with a bright smile. She hopped out of bed just when her maid Krystal walked through the door with a few other maids. "Hello Ms Ashley and friends" she said with a cheery voice. Krystal was a great person and a wonderful friend in Ashley's as well as her friends' eyes. She was very kind and loyal too. Krystal was young looking and very pretty especially when she wore her hair down, she was around 19, only a year younger than Ashley.

"Hello" Everyone said.

"Ms. Ashley, breakfast is ready and your parents are down there waiting for you." While Ashley headed to meet her parents for breakfast, her friends ate in the kitchen at the bar. The maids cleaned up Ashley's room and left to do other chores. Ashley sat down with her mom and dad.

"Anymore news about Leon, dad?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"Not yet, but don't worry we'll find him!" he said with determination and astounding positivity.

They continued eating, and then went about their day as usual, Ashley and her friends did some shopping at mall, but the press was all over them, asking questions about what happened back in Europe, lucky her because she had body guards, and was certainly grateful when she and her friends were protected from them.

When Ashley and friends were done shopping, they heading back to the White House. In her room, Ashley couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching her. Even though the curtains were drawn, she had a flashback to the horrible time she had in Europe, but her friend Alicia snapped her out of it with a click of shutting her room door.

"Hey girl, are you ok?" All three of her friends had worried expressions on their faces. She looked at them, "Oh uh yeah, I'm fine, sorry to worry you guys"

The girls did make-over's and pedicures and the like, then it was time for bed, but the girls wanted to stay up and watch movies.

"So Ashley, who is that hot guy who helped you get back home?" Her friend Sam asked, her friends all stared at her waiting for an answer.

"His name is Leon S. Kennedy. He works for dad, and is a top agent as well. He just rescued me from hell and I am extremely grateful to him" Ashley answered while a blush appeared on her face.

"oooh looks like someone has a crush on him" Madison said teasing her even though it's true.

Ashley looked embarrassed but couldn't deny it either, the evidence was indeed on her face. "Yes I do like him ok, I don't think he likes me like that though, I wouldn't know." "Although I was pretty useless back there, but I did what I could."

Sam piped in, "You just gotta warm up to him, you know become great friends and go from there." "Yeah good idea" Ashley said confident.

"I hope he's okay, I know he killed those bastards back in Europe, but for some reason he ended up there in only a matter of minutes, that's just impossible, but Hunnigan did mention some flash of light…" Ashley said thinking out loud. That was when there was a crash from inside her room, the girls turned to the window and stared at the cloaked figure and screamed while it made his way to them.

_**With Leon:**_

Leon awoke in a dark room; at least he thought it was dark, until he realized a few seconds later that he was blindfolded. He noticed that his hands were bound together, but not his legs. He listened for footsteps or anything like talking, he heard nothing. So he decided it'd be best if he got out of this bind with his hands. Luckily he was successful in doing so and his hands were free. He took off the blindfold and observed his surroundings.

The room was a small one, in it was a dresser, a tiny window, and a wooden box next to him. He didn't see a door, because it was hidden in the wall, but after knocking on some wood he heard a hollow sound and discovered it was a door there. But this door needed a key, if he was able to find one somewhere, maybe one of those guards had the key on him.. He also noticed that his cell phone was gone, it was probably dead anyway.

He moved the wooden box and the dresser to block the door for now and looked out the window. He saw Saddler and his minions doing some crap of work in the yard, he thought he might just be in a farmhouse or something. The scene outside was just a few trees and the other side was a forest full of trees for some reason, that's when he saw a big sheet over this big object thing in between the trees. _"Wonder what that is"_ he questioned to himself. Then Saddler went over to it and began to pull off the sheet covering it, Leon nearly saw it, the machine, and thought _"How stupid could they be, as if no one wouldn't see it,"_ he wondered how long he been out, only a few hours it seemed. The land was grassy and greenish brown, but at least it wasn't hot, the weather was perfect.

He turned his eyes from the window and went thinking of other plans. Then it hit him, was he the only one here? Could there be others and if they came back for him, they wouldn't go after Ashley again would they? He didn't know, but if they did, there would certainly be hell to pay. He didn't understand how Saddler was alive. He shot a rocket launcher in his face and the island blew up. He killed with his bare hands everyone on that damn area as well. And he'd be damned if K-

Just then he heard the faint sound of footsteps echoing along the hallway closing in on his door, He quickly moved the dresser and wooden box back into place, and quickly made his way back to where he first woke up and pretended to be unconscious. The footsteps came closer and opened the door with the key. As soon as the footsteps reached him, he was kicked again, this time in his leg to wake him up.

Leon opened his eyes slowly and sat up. The person in front of him surprised him that he nearly went into cardiac arrest. "Hello, been a while comrade." Krauser said with a smirk on his face. He pulled Leon to his feet.

"Krauser! Damnet, what the hell, you're supposed to be dead, your heart exploded and the tower blew up after I left, how the fuck are you still al-" Leon was interrupted by him.

"Well you see Leon, yes I did die and yes my heart did explode. I was brought back to life by a machine made by the Umbrella Corporation, obviously my heart was replaced, and I have unfinished business with you and the girl. You little ingrates.." Then he noticed that Leon's hands were untied, and went to tie them up again, this time tighter than before.

With the sound of the door opening again, the two turned around and saw Saddler. If Leon had any chance of escaping now, with these two right in front of him, those chances were squashed.

Leon look at Saddler and asked, "So what's this machine I hear you've jerks been brought back to life with? And what do you want with me besides revenge?"

"Well my American friend, never mind your first question, but we are here to get the _Las Plagus_ back into action. We've already selected random individuals to _assist_ in the project.."

"Ah hell…"

T.B.C.

Updating when I have time people, but thanks for reading


	5. Kidnap in Progress

Hey ppl, thanks for RandR and don't worry I haven't forgotten the story "Emotional Rollercoaster" chapter updates are coming soon, it's just that my sis likes to procrastinate….ALOT lol. On with the chapter! I don't own Resident Evil!

btw the title of the chapter is called "Kipnap In Progress"

That was when there was a crash from inside her room, the girls turned to the window and stared at the cloaked figure and screamed while it made his way to them….

The Whitehouse body guards heard the screaming and immediately burst into the room with guns pointed at the figure. "Freeze buster! Who are you?" one guy asked. Ashley mentally sighed, when he said that.

"Someone dangerous if you don't back off retards" the figure menacingly said while pulling out 3 knifes between his fingers and getting ready to fire them. He didn't feel like dealing with this crap, why couldn't _**he**_ have sent someone else.

"Miss Ashley come on, let's go!" one of the body guards grabbed her and lead her out her room as fast as possible and running down the hallway, her friends followed suit. They made the way to the president's office, who was already up and with his wife. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Daddy someone came in through the window, I think they are gonna try and kidnap me again". Great just great she has only been home for a few days and already crazy people are breaking in.

"Well Dear, you know are protected here by the secret service -" Her father began but was interrupted by gunshots down the hall way. The wife took her husband's hand and Ashley's too and began praying.

"Sweetie we are going to be okay" the mom said calming Ashley down who was a bit tense.

"Yeah, lets hope so." The figure busted into the Presidents room, at that second Ashley noticed he was very tall, but the cloak covered him from head to toe, so she couldn't make out much except for the fact that his eyes were glowing a yellowish reddish color..

"The Hell!" Ashley and her father said at the said time. The hooded figure came closer to them and the Ashley, her father and mother wondered where the hell the agents were.

"Oh I see your with so-called protection, you see all your body guards are dead, hahahaha. Well girl, lets get going, if your gonna resist, then you don't want to see what I'll do to your parents." The figure was satisfied with Ashley's reply, but also a bit pissed.

"Don't you lay a hand on them! I'll go with you…" She sighed in defeat, afterall there wasn't anything she could do at the moment for her parent's safety, she agreed. As soon as her and the hooded person was outside, she bolted for the opened gate in the backyard leading to the street.

"haaaah, idiot girl, lets have a "fair" game of cat and mouse shall we?"

With Leon:

"Answer my first question, Saddler you were blown the f up by a rocket launcher, what the hell did Umbrella do sow your parts back together? And what is this machine?" Leon said in an angry tone, it's been 10 minutes and no answer.

Leon had a gun pointed to the back of his head. Krauser was walking behind him and Saddler in the front. They were out in the open heading towards the forest. Once they reached the area, Saddler motioned for the guards to remove the camouflage sheet. What Leon saw was utterly ridiculous.

TBC

_Sorry for making it really short, the next chapter will be longer! Please R and R_


	6. Surprise, surprise

I don't own Resident Evil, I can dream though.

Ch. 6: Surprise, surprise

**With Ashley**

Ashley ran down the street as fast as she could, not a car was in insight, until she turned the next corner. She was just about to yell for it stop, when she heard the hooded guy laughing. She had to keep moving, she saw a crowd of people heading towards the mall. _Must be sales and huge ones at that_, she thought. She decided to follow them.

"_I hope he won't find me, in a big crowd, he wouldn't try anything would he…"_ Ashley said to herself. She was worried about her parents, but they were safe. She was also worried about the innocent civilians too.

Maybe she could figure out where Leon is if she went with the guy..but she wasn't about to let herself get captured so easily. Then she could try and help him in some way. At the mall's doorsteps, she could hear the hooded figure closing in on her, so she ran into the mall and headed straight for _Wet Seal_. "Wait a minute, I'm an idiot I need to go to security, but can they do anything?" She ran toward the security desk and the officer immediately noticed it was Ms. Ashley.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, someone is trying to kidnap me" _again_ she added then said, "he is a hooded figure, he broke in the White House and took out the guards and has threatened to kill my parents!." Ashley looked so worried; the police officer put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Don't worry Ms. Ashley, we will protect you, now hide under this desk for now".

Then the police officer called for backup. The rest of them showed up and went on the lookout. Then the hooded figure came into view. He showed 3 knives and threw into three of the police men's throats. The whole mall went into a panic and was running around like crazy. The remaining police continued shooting at the man. Then the hooded guy did a backflip trying to dodge a bullet that hit his shoulder, causing his hood to fly off. It was one of Salazar's body guards.

"What the hell! But I thought Leon killed _that_ and _it_ can talk, unless Salazar sent him, but Salazar is dead right…" Ashley stood up from her hiding place and tried to help the other officers out. _"I'm not going without a fight at least," _she said to herself. Ashley picked up a handgun, and shot at the floor a few times for target practice, "Oh well, here goes nothing. Maybe I can create a distraction."

The officers saw Ashley run into the battle, and one of them yelled, "Ms. Ashley, what in the world are you doing?"

Ashley hid the gun in her belt loop, that would hide the gun from other people easily because of her sweater/jacket was long enough. "You'll see" she yelled back. Ashley's target was the ugly monster, who still, was dodging bullets. She yelled at him, "Hey idiot over here!" She waved her hands up and down like a maniac. Then as soon as he was in range the officers got 3 good hits on him.

He screamed in pain and glared at Ashley so hard, she felt like disappearing into a puddle of water. "Damn you! Damn girl, I'd have your head if I didn't have to bring you back alive!" Salazar's guard lunged at her. But before he got his claws into her body, she rolled out of the way just in time and seen him hit the wall head first. _"Hahaha idiot and hurray for me"_ Ashley said to herself. The police immediately called the SWAT TEAM and in like a millisecond they were there. They tied him down and immediately questioned him.

"Who are you and why are you here!" a man of the SWAT team asked.

"To do my job, sorry folks but Ashley's coming with me" He broke out of the strongholds and threw the SWAT team and officers against the wall along with Ashley, who passed out. He picked her up and went on his way. "Hahaha amatures."

**With Leon:**

The machine was in the shape of a big rectangle, but what was inside the tubes were humans and even animals. _WTF, even had to go for the animals too._ Then as they rounded about it, Saddler showing it off as if it was some great prize, Leon could've sworn he saw Salazar. Leon looked down and saw some pipes leading towards another building. _Wonder what's over there_, he said.

"Mr. Kennedy, see what wonderful things Umbrella can do, this is how we are going to bring back Las Plagus". Saddler said, "See we use this machine to capture people, and animals of course. Then put them in these tubes and give them our "gift". And then send them on their way home to cause hell."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you so know that I'm gonna stop you again right. You and all your ridiculous scams." Leon said, he wanted to kick Saddler in his face so bad. Unfortunatly, he couldn't do it just yet.

Saddler just laughed, "You may have been lucky last time Kennedy, but not so much this time. Now get over here so you can receive the "gift" again." Saddler pulled out a needle, and was about to stick it into Leon's neck, when Leon acted fast. Leon got out of Krauser's grip and took his knife at the same time. He rolled onto the ground, and took off into the forest.

"After him fools! Don't you let him escape!" Saddler yelled in anger.

Leon ran like hell, all he had for a weapon was a knife; he'd just have to deal with it for now. He ran a few more feet, and stopped. He heard Saddler's men not far away. And all too soon he knew he'd have to face Krauser. Leon decided he had to at least clear the guards away first, then somehow deal with Krauser. He saw the first few people and went up behind them and killed them silently. He did the same with the next few and so on. All the extra people were dead and they dissapeard in dissolving in nasty looking goo stuff just like before.

Leon saw Krauser above him and hid behind the tree nearby just in time. Krauser jumped down from the tree. He surveyed the area carefully, looking for anything suspicious, he ended up leaving. Leon heard Saddler call him back to base. Leon let out a sigh of relief, and when it was safe, he continued on his way. He walked about two miles, when he heard something nearby. He looked around the area, and saw Salazar's body guard heading toward Saddler. He did a double take, and saw that he was carrying someone with blonde hair…

"Damn, he has Ashley! I gotta do something." Leon said, luckily low enough for the monster not to hear. He took a step ever so gently and silently behind the thing, careful not to make a sound. He had a large rock in his hands. Once he was close enough, he smashed it in the back of the things head. The monster was out of it and stumbled forward, dropping Ashley.

Leon ran to her and scooped her up in his arms. He checked her for injuries and found none. That's when he saw the gun, _Thank you Ashley_ he said to himself. He pocketed the gun with the safety on the side of his belt loop. And ran till they reached a small cliff. He was comptemplating how to get down there, when Ashley opened her eyes.

"…L-Leon? OMG Leon!" Ashley said with delight, she was so happy to see him. She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Ashley are you alright? Leon sat her down. And then before she opened her mouth, he quickly explained the situation.

"Yes and oh no!" She was started to get scared again, but Leon was with her so she calmed down a bit. She has to be strong. Leon grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the cliff. Beyond that was a town, it looked really deserted, but he saw a radio tower, and hopefully he could get service somewhere over there. They were getting ready to jump down when something like a tree branch snapping was heard too close. Leon whirled around with Ashley right behind him, his pistol at the ready. He and Ashley both gasped at what they saw.

It was Salazar's monster bodyguard. Glaring at them both with its red-yellowish glowing eyes. It charged right at them.

"Shit!" Leon said.


	7. Nameless Town and Secret Passages

_Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, but I so wish I did, then I could look at Wesker and Leon all I want…lol_

Chapter 7: Nameless Town and Secret Passages

**_On Cliff:_**

Leon pushed Ashley down the cliff; it was no more than 3 feet high. _Sorry Ash_. Leon rolled out of the way just in time. As Salazar's bodyguard came to a stop, Leon ran over there and kicked him hard on the side of his head. The monster groaned in pain, held its injured head and doubled over on its knees.

Leon took this chance to steal a glance at Ashley. She was getting up off the ground and dusted her clothes off. She didn't say anything; she didn't want to distract him. So she settled for a wave instead. He nodded and pointed to the outskirts of the town in the short distance. She could easily get to it by herself while he dealt with the monster.

"Please be safe Leon" She whispered and went on her way. The monster was still doubled over and cussing under its breath. Leon took this opportunity to find something to impale it somehow. He kept a close eye on the monster and finally found something like a sturdy pipe. _It'll have to do for now_. He went up to the monster and kicked its leg and it fell backward. Leon stabbed it through where he supposedly thought its heart or something was. He made sure to stab it repeatedly in different areas too just in case. Then he took off after Ashley, bringing the pipe with him.

* * *

The monster cracked an eye open "Damn Leon, you…just wait…" and with those words he was out cold.

* * *

Ashley wasn't far away at all, so Leon caught up with easily. "Hey Ashley, thanks for the gun by the way. Do you have anything else on you?"

"You're welcome and hold on let me see" She dug around in her pockets and found a boby pin and her cell phone, which was still fully charged, but no signal. She didn't asked about the monster, she knew Leon took care of it somehow.

"I'm glad your cell phone is fully charged, maybe that radio tower still works. Come on let's move." He took her hand and led her along. They reached the town about ten minutes later. It had some big buildings and some small ones, but that was very few. There was a gas station to the left, along with a few abandoned cars. Leon gave Ashley the pipe, and he readied his handgun for just in case.

As they were walking to the gas station, Ashley asked, "Leon, how are these evil guys coming back? I mean they died…"

"All I know is that the machine they are using has a lot to do with it. Hey make sure you take out your cell phone and check for signal, we are getting closer to the tower. Oh yeah, and Hunnigan said she is sending help, so they should be here fairly soon and I assume your father is too." Ashley nodded and took out her cell phone she had three bars. Leon and Ashley went inside the gas station to look for useful items like food for one.

"Hello" Ashley dialed her dad's cell phone number and luckly someone picked up.

"Oh my goodness! Hun its Ashley, are you okay? Where are you?" Mrs. Graham was worried sick. Her husband came and picked up the phone.

"Ashley, is Leon with you? Are you safe?" The President told one of his secret service men to find the source of the call.

"Yes mom and dad, I'm fine, safe, Leon is with me, and no I don't know where we are besides Europe." She replied. She was relieved to hear her parent's voices. She handed the phone to Leon and went down another aisle, where she found a backpack she could use to hold food and water, as well as bullets.

"Mr. President." Leon said and waited for news and orders as usual.

"Thank-you again Leon for keeping my daughter safe. We are tracking your position now as we speak… We just found you guys too. Apparently the town your in doesn't even exist anymore and went rundown a few years back."

"I see. Mr. President, please be careful and on high alert because old enimies are back for revenge and they are kidnapping people and animals. Be on alert for anyone acting suspicious. They are also injecting parasites into their bodies to take control of them."

"Thank-you Leon for that info, we will keep high alert everywhere. Rescue as well as Special Forces and weapons will be there soon!"

"You're welcome sir." The President hung up and raidoed the Special Forces Team (SFT) about the location and they instantly set off in the jets.

Ashley returned with two backpacks with food in them that were still good to eat. She found a few boxes of handgun bullets too. She handed the black one to Leon and she had the purple one.

"So now what?" she asked.

"The SFT are on their way for backup and also bringing weapons. They are gonna help take down those bastards." Leon put the backpack on his back and led the way out of the building. He saw what looked a gun shop up a head. He grabbed Ashley's hand and ran for it. When they got inside, he closed the door, or at least what was left of it. He saw a man just standing on the side just staring at something. He cautiously walked over there. The man instantly turned around with an axe in his hands and swung at Leon. He dodged it and noticed the man's face was not normal; he had already been taken over by the parasite. Leon shot him point blank in the head and he dissolved into the ground.

Before checking out what the man was staring at, he checked on Ashley who was looking at the different types of guns. "Um Leon…can I get a gun? I'll choose from the handgun section okay. I don't want to be useless anymore like then, I'm going to help whether you like it or not. And yes I know how to use one, a little."

"I wouldn't approve of this, but because of the situation, so be it. Even if I said no, you'd ignore me and get one anyway. But I'll show you the basics of how to use it." Leon picked up a different and better performance handgun, the same one Ashley had.

"Ashley, you're not useless like that. You did what you could and I was just happy that you kept going and didn't give up. While I took care of the rest." He went over there and gave her a warm hug and smiled warmly at her too. Ashley was standing there blushing red like a mad women. Leon noticed it and chuckled and stepped back. Giving her space. Thinking he might have did the wrong thing.

* * *

Breaking Ashley out of her trance of a drooling state. Leon said, "Come on, you need those lessons now not tomorrow." He showed her how to aim with the red laser light, how to turn the safety on and off, to load and reload really fast, and most importantly target practice. She did pretty well in all of them. He gave her another handgun for backup and she hid it in her sweater.

Leon already had a better handgun and discarded the other and made sure to empty the bullets from it. He picked up a shotgun, the one that you can shoot multiple times then reload later. But these guns were just basic and defiantly needed to be upgraded. _Where is the Merchant dude when you need him?_

Leon then went to area where the parasite infected guy was just staring at the wall. He tapped on the wall a few times. And it slid back and lifted up revealing a new area. Ashley and Leon stood there shocked, there were people-teens and adults still alive-but chained and bonded to walls and pipes by chains. They were also blind folded and some of them had been beat but not broken.

_Oh My God!_

Ashley was the first one over there with Leon right on her heels. They both undid the bonds and chains and took off the blindfolds. The teens were worried thinking that it was time to die and backed up to their parents. Saddler was pissing off Leon even more, he was certainty gonna burn in hell, and he was gonna make sure he would stay there.

"Don't worry we are not gonna hurt you. My name is Leon, I work for the President and this is Ashley, the President's Daughter. We were kidnapped too. Are you guys alright now?"

"Do we look okay to you Mister? Anyway, I guess, thanks by the way. They were gonna put us in that machine tomorrow, but not anymore. Come on let's go and get out of here." One of the teens who was a boy said.

"Not so fast my brothern..." It was non other than Salazar. And next to him was his "left hand" guard monster and next to him was Albert Wesker.

_Crap_

_T.B.C. _

_Please read and review, you'll get cupcakes. XD_


	8. Awww Snap!

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing my story guys, its means a lot. Here's the next installment.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned RE I would have Billy and Rebecca in a new game. **_

Chapter 8: Aww Snap!

Leon didn't know what the hell was going on, first Saddler, then Krusuer , then Salazar's body guard, and now its Salazar, his OTHER body guard, AND Wesker! Apparently, he (Leon) was the only one with weapons, besides Ashley's pole and 2 handguns. Could they all survive the danger about to come? Only time will tell.

"Well if it isn't Leon and the Ashley, it's so nice to see you two again.." Salazar said bowing. He was grateful Saddler brought him back, and now was the time to exact his revenge apon the American agent. He didn't know what Wesker was doing here.

"Whatever." Leon said while aiming his shotgun at the tiro, he was prepared for whatever was about to happen. He put Ashley behind him. _Damn, there are too many innocent people here. _The people behind Leon were scared out of their minds. They had to depend on Leon to get all of out of this. One of the the older adults piped up and said. "Hey, lend me a gun, I used to own that gun store back there a few years back. I know what I'm doing."

Leon looked back at him and found that he was telling the truth from the look in his eyes. He gave him one of his handguns. The man thanked Leon and aimed his gun at the trio.

Wesker was getting ready to go, when the man with the handgun caught his attention. He knew he'd seen him somewhere before… Anyway, Wesker was growing impatient and wanted to do the job as soon as possible.

Salazar motioned for the right hand to start, and glad he could get some action. He zoomed at Leon and Leon shot him point blank in the head. When he got too close, Leon pushed Ashley out of the way, and grabbed the monster's hand and filped him on his back. Then after 8 rounds of pure shotgun to his skull, he finally died, or at least passed out for now.

Salazar clapped his hands dramatically and caught everyone's attention but Wesker who seemed to have something on his mind. He snapped his fingers and a bunch of people in robes with weapons came in chanting whatever the hell Leon thought it was and walked slowly than ever before as if giving everyone time to pray. Before they got too close, Leon mentioned to the people behind him to get up and fight or we are not gonna make it.

The teens and adults were scared but they pushed it to the back of their minds. They wanted to live, and they would all die trying. One of the teenage girls went first, "I know this is not the time, but my name is Claire, and these are my two big brothers Michael and Jason, Also, my mom and dad there too." She already had a weapon, a small pipe she found leaning against the wall. She looked around 16 and both her brothers looked about 18 or so. The whole family stood together and prepared themselves with anything they could find. They were all ready.

Then the monks in the robes advanced upon them all. Claire was the first to act, she ran towards one of the nearest one with her pipe and swung so hard its arm flew off. Then she kicked it to the ground and smashed its head in.

"Um are these things zombies?" She asked Leon. He shook his head and said "Nope, but they do have parasites that could pop out of their heads and eat you so be careful." On that note Leon looked over at Wesker, who just cracked his fingers and started advancing toward them.

Wesker zoomed at Leon so fast, it it nearly caught Leon off guard and he almost got stabbed in the ribs he narrowly dogded it. Damn he's fast! Leon started to shoot his shotgun bullets at him but all Wesker did was dogde. Leon decided it was no use, he have to use hand to hand combat. While he was dealing with Wesker, he saw the others including Ashley handling the monks.

The mom and dad were fighting two on two, they almost got there heads chopped off but they won. Claire was having a little trouble with 2 of the monks because of them sprouted a parasite. "Ewww! GROSS!" she said backing away. Her brothers were owning every monk that was dumb enough to come their way. They were acutally having fun. They ran over there and Jason kicked them both in their stomachs while Claire and Micheal finished them off.

Ashley was doing fine, using her handguns to shoot the monks in their heads. Unfortunately she got some goo and nasty stuff on her. Oh well. She glanced at Leon and saw him fighting a man with blonde hair and an all black outfit. She hoped Leon would be okay cause apparently, it looked like the guy in black had the upper hand, especially with his speed. The team finished off the monks.

Leon was barely defending himself from Wesker. He knew about him from Chris and the others. He was evil and working with Umbrella. Leon grabbed Wesker's leg after he attempted a kick to his leg. He twisted it and flip Wesker over somehow. Wesker poped back up and kicked Leon in his chest, and he heard a few ribs crack.

Leon doubled over in pain and was instantly kicked to the floor and losing concoiusnes fast and on top of that it hurt to breath. The rest of the team saw this and immediatey headed over there, but before they reached Leon, Salazars "right hand" was up and back in the game. It instantly zoomed over there and instantly knocked them all to the ground.

Ashley was still trying to get back to Leon, he was barely responsive to her calls. The other guys were trying to deal with the "left hand" monster. Ashley was suddenly grabbed by Wesker and he began to chock her. The others saw the man chocking her and rushed over there but didn't make it because they were all knocked out instantly by a wave of energy from the "left hand" monster.

Leon tried to get up but no luck, he tride to grabb in handgun and shot Weskers glasses off. He saw the red slits in his eyes, they appeared like a mad cats' eyes. "Let go of…h..her wanna be neo". And he added before he passed out, "You hurt her, and you'll die.."

Wesker was beyond pissed.

T.B.C.

Please read and review. Thanks a bunch!


	9. Things Getting Out of Hand

_**Thanks for the reviews guys.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own RE**_

Chapter 9: Things getting out of hand…

Wesker glared at the unconscious body of Leon lying not too far away from him. He looked at Ashley down at his feet, she was unconscious as well. All he needed now was to get the man he swore he has seen before. He saw them lying unconscious on the ground as well. Salazar and his group including his "right hand" were already gone. Wesker found his glasses, the only thing was the lenses were cracked, good thing he always had an extra pair.

He went over to the husband of the family, and turned the body over. Of course everyone was still breathing they were just all in the way of Saddler's plans. They are all gonna go and the machine as well. Wesker thought it was a stupid plan; he was just repeating what he did in Europe, except it was here in America now. That is until he learned his part in this plan…

He saw the face of an old friend, namely he was Steve who left Umbrella because he was against everything it stood for once he found out the real reasons behind the company. He quickly left and went on to a better life apparently because he has a beautiful wife and children. Wesker stood up and began to leave. Saddler and Krusuer would be here soon. Even though Wesker was supposed to seek him out and kill him. He didn't because of their friendship.

Later on that evening…

Everyone awoke inside some sort of liquid, they all had breathing masks on though. Leon was the first to wake up. He saw Ashley still passed out in the tube in front of them. Ashley is the next and so and so forth. Leon tried to move around but had very little room to do so. He then felt pain in his side and remembered that Wesker kicked him in the ribs, he knew some were broken. He looked over at Ashley to see if she was alright. She was alright for now and luckily so was the family.

Ashley noticed that the liquid tubes they were all in glowing a light green color. She looked at the teens and the mom and dad. They had horrified looks on all their faces. They were all caught, it was all over. Leon moved his hands his hands against the glass in front of him. He was about to bag on it when the two double doors at the end of the room opened up.

It was Saddler giving instructions to the villagers' and the monks in robes. They all had tubes in their hands, and Leon and Ashley knew what this meant. Saddler then left and headed back outside. One of men came to Claire's tube and opened it and she feel out. She landed on her knees and kicked the guy in the stomach. "Ha, take that jerk." She stood up and ran to her brothers luckily they were side by side. She pressed the red button on their tubes and they opened.

"Thanks sis." Michael ruffled her hair. He knew she hated that, but whatever. He and Jason went and sat the mom and dad free. But it was too late for Leon and Ashley they had already been injected. While the family was staring at them, Saddler came up from behind and used his eye stick thing to freeze them in place. Not with ice though. "Don't touch my family you bastered!." Steve was angry that him and his family were gonna get injected with some crappy liquid stuff.

The family was instantly surrounded by monks in robes with weapons in hand. They could've fought them but they couldn't move.

"Oh my such language, don't worry it'll be quick, then you'll all become my mindless puppets." Saddler was glad everything was going his way. Thing was his plans were gonna fall soon, he just didn't know it. Then the whole family was injected with the parasite. Once again they were knocked out and put back into the tubes. Ashley was put back in her tube and everyone was strapped in. Except Leon that is, he was feeling anything and he wondered why?

Leon snuck away and hid behind Ashley's tube. He had already taken out the monk that injected him. He wasn't down and out yet. He did notice that all his weapons were placed on a wooden table not too far from him. He waited for Saddler and his crew to leave. If this parasite was the same as the last one then, he knew what already needed to be done. He just had to get everyone out those tubes first.

As soon as the coast was clear. He went and picked up all his weapons first. Leon went and pressed the red buttons on Ashley's tube first. It seemed like she was still trying to hang in there. _Good girl_ Leon thought as he caught her before she fell to the ground. He shook her gently, "Hey wake up, come Ash." He began to caress her cheek and it was as soft as silk. He was just staring at her till she opened her eyes and Leon could've sworn they were red.

The sound of something scarping the ground caught his attention he laid Ashley down and turned around to see the wolverine dude with the claws heading his way. He already aimed his shotgun at the parasite on its back when he suddenly felt a sharp pain go through his upper arm. He turned around to see Ashley with eyes glowing red and a scife in hand.

_**T.B.C.**_

_**Please read and review ^_^ Sorry its short lol**_


	10. Steve's Past Part 1

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated anything yet. See besides laziness, and stuff, I had to move to another home, basically, bad thunderstorm= flooding=thus we had to move… The new house is awesome though and the neighborhood is beautiful! :D _

_Thanks for reading and reviewing as always, so on to the next chapter._

**Chapter 10: Steve's Past Part 1**

Leon didn't even pay attention to his wound. He just stared at Ashley in somewhat shock. _Damn the parasite has already taking control. _Luckily while in thought wolverine-claw-dude didn't come near the two yet because they were silent. He then wondered where the hell Ashley got a scythe from when she swung at him again but he dodged it and rolled to the left.

"Ash, calm down right now, I'm not going to fight you. But you're not going to slash me again with that thing either." Leon stood up and took Ashley's scythe out of her hand. He threw it down the dark pathway they were standing in. Then he quickly kneed her in the stomach to make her come back to her senses. Ashley's eyes went back to the normal honey-brown color, which Leon caught himself being lost in them on more than one occasion.

"What's going on-oww my stomach!" Ashley held her stomach with one hand and gasped when she saw wolverine guy nearly near them.

"Sorry about that Ash, but I had to get you to come back to me somehow.." Leon turned away from her and waiting till the monster turned around and shot its parasite infected back about two times and he began to charge at them. Leon grabbed Ashley and moves them both out of the way. Then he shot its back again and it died.

Ashley blushed at her nickname, and Leon found himself staring at her, when Ashley looked up, she saw Leon instantly turn his head the other way. _Was he just checking me out? No, I can hope though… Ashley thought._

"Nice kill Leon, aren't we supposed to be in those too?" Ashley pointed at the tubes. "Well never mind, let's get everyone else out." She and Leon freed the rest of the people.

Claire, Michael, Jason, Steve and his wife all thanked them. "Um what the hell is that?" Claire said pointing to wolverine on the ground.

"Nothing we need to worry about, but here-Leon gave them all their weapons back- we need to take down this place for good and get the hell out of here." He said then he added, "If anyone of you start coughing up blood-"

Leon began but was cut off by Steve, "It means the parasite has grown in your body, mainly in your chest's, meaning your eyes might turn red and thus the parasite has control. If any of you see that in one of us, don't hesitate, just knock us on side of our head or something. For the men kick them where they breathe, that's the balls for those of you who don't know." Steve finished and everyone was staring at him.

"Honey, how did you know that..?" His wife asked. She has known him for soo long, but apparently she didn't know everything about him… His kids had question mark expressions. _I guess it's time, they know the truth…_

"You see guys, I used to work for Umbrella a while back…"

_**Umbrella Corporation 1998 –Before the virus broke out- **_

_Steve was the new guy at the Global Pharmaceutical Company Umbrella. He'd been trying to get here all his life. He loved to help people and was a wonderful hard worker. He was amazed at how big and amazing the company was. He finally got his dream job- a scientist-but not any scientist, a top notch one with all the perks and gifts like a lovely view in an office facing the ocean. He was also a doctor. _

_He was single in his early twenties, handsome, loved sports and one day dreamed of a family. He went to work every day with a friendly smile and confidence. He even got to meet some of the head teammates like Spencer, Annete and Birkin. But the one that he thought he never meet was Albert Wesker himself…_

_Wesker was only here for a routine check-up for some crap he didn't even have. "Damn checkups I gotta go to every month…" the rest wasn't caught by fellow employees in the lower department. He didn't give a damn about anyone but himself but that soon change. Even though he wasn't power hungry sooo much till later in life, he was still "normal" or far as normal some random employee would believe._

_Steve was in bright and early today, several women tried to get his digits and such several times. He kindly rejected but in the end he had a lot of female friends as well as guys too. He was in his office getting it ready for the day when the speaker in his room came on, "Steve, you have a patient waiting for you." It was a kind middle aged lady's voice._

"_Aright please send him in." Steve put on his lab coat and pulled out the necessary equipment. When the door opened, it was Albert Wesker in the flesh. Steve was in shock, this is one of the head department people of Umbrella in HIS office. As always he treated each person with manners and respect._

"_Hi there, please come in." Wesker came in and sat down on the bedlike stand in the office. He didn't feel like being here at all, he rather be back in his lab working on things like the T-Virus and such._

"_Look let's hurry the hell up, I'm dying over here, not literally." _

"_Right away Mr. Wesker." Steve began his routine checkup on him. He found nothing out of the ordinary until he checked his eyes, he thought he saw a flicker of redness, but then it was normal. He just brushed it off. "Alright sir, I'll need a blood sample, it'll be done in two days and I'll let you know about the results."_

"_Sure thing." Wesker could tell there was something different about this one, maybe he would be of use in the experiment process… _

_**2 Days Later… -The Day Everything Changed Part 1-**_

_Steve was in his office looking at the final results of the blood sample from Wesker. He found it odd that some of the regular DNA had added other chemicals on them too. But he could barely decipher what the hell it was. And, it was mutating the DNA, making copies and whatnot. He immediately called Wesker._

"_Sir, sorry but, you're gonna have to come in earlier than expected." _

_Wesker sighed, "Be right there…" Wesker arrived in 2 mins. _

"_Um sir, I have found something strange in your blood sample. It seems that some other virus or something is pairing itself up with your DNA, but at this time, I don't know how it will affect you. Further research is needed." _

"_How are you feeling?" Steve asked. Wesker was just silent, thinking of how to get out of this, then a idea hit him._

"_I'm fine, but since you need to do more research how about having access to the lower labs hmm? You can start today if you choose. As a matter of fact let's head there now." Wesker and Steve headed for the elevator and went to B2. As the doors opened, he saw scientists like himself, but dressed in white garments and scrubs with vials and tools in hand. There were caution signs everywhere. The place was all white, so Steve thought this place really need some color. _

"_You will be working alongside the others in hopes of creating a new antidote to help people with all kinds of conditions. You see, what I have makes me feel empowered, and who knows it might be the cure to some of these ridiculous diseases like Cancer or something.." _

"_That's wonderful news. I'll be glad to help anyway I can sir!" Steve was ecstatic and immediately went to his assigned position to begin work. What he didn't know was, he was eating right out of Umbrella's hands…_

_T.B.C. _

_Well, here is the first part of Wesker's and Steve's past. No they are not and will never be gay, they are only friends and that is all. And was Leon checking Ashley out? Yes he was! Don't worry more moments between them are on the way. Please R&R! *Gives everyone a cookie* _


	11. Steve's Past Part 2

_Hey guys, internet is down lol. Sorry for the late update. As always thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own RE_

_Enjoy^_^_

**Chapter 11: Steve's Past Part 2**

**Day 3 –The Day everything Changed Part 2-**

_Steve went to work on the new "antidote" testing it with new chemicals and such, he noticed certain things when combining these chemical. He noticed also that the composition looked a lot like Weskers too. _

"_Hey, Bob doesn't this composition look strange to you?" Steve asked. Bob walked over from his desk to see what he was talking about. He peered into the mircroscope._

"_What the hell? Your right about it being strange." Bob called some of the other workers over there to see. They were just as stunned, and then the elevator door opened and out came Birkin, and Wesker. The two looked over and saw everyone huddled over at Steve's desk._

"_What seems to be the problem and why aren't you all working?" Birkin asked. He went over there and checked out the microscope. "Hmm Wesker it seems we have another gifted genius on our hands. Look at the results, we can use this to test-"_

_Bikin was cut off by Wesker holding up a hand signaling for him to shut up. "Steve and everyone else, come with us right now that is." Everyone headed to the elevator._

"_We've been watching all of you, and you've all shown unique progress. How about a little project to help us even more with our research?" Wesker asked. And of course everyone agreed. Perfect._

_**-Later that night-**_

_That same night, a few of them at a time were called out to another part of the underground building. They came back a few hours later, or not at all. Some of them looked scared shitless out of their minds. _

"_Hey Bob, what's wrong?" Steve asked, Bob just got back from wherever the hell he was and he looked different. Bob didn't respond just held his head in his hands. When Steve turned him around, he saw something truly horrible._

_Bob's right arm was bigger than his left and his face looked like some sharp claws or something messed him up. But luckily the bleeding was stopped. "Omg, Bob, what the hell happened to you?"_

"_We need to talk somewhere else, like the bathroom or closet." Bob whispered and led Steve to the closet. He closed and locked the door. But what good would that do?_

_Steve waited patiently for him to start._

"_Steve, dude you gotta get the hell out of here. They call us one by one or in groups. They put us in these barely lit rooms with monsters that attack us and some of the guys are dead and their bodies are disposed of either by the monster or them." Bob said. He was shaking and barely talking above a whisper._

"_What the hell, but who is "them"? Steve said but then added, "You mean the company, as in Wesker and Birkin are behind this?"_

"_Yes its true, that is why we were called down here, cause we discovered the secret of the T-Virus. You know that strange DNA formation you found earlier?" Steve nodded._

"_Anyway," Bob continued, "When they call you, or before they call you get the hell out! You do not want to face what they have waiting. Some guards lead you down the hallway, and yes they have guns, and tell you to wait outside this green door. Then next thing you know, you're already in the room and it's creepy and dark. Soon you hear Weskers voice giving commands like "Let the licker out now." And things get even worse as you gotta fight to stay alive, luckily I survived and I was lucky enough to dispatch some of the guards."_

_Steve broke in. "So, your saying that the T-Virus we thought would help people is being used to create things like "lickers". And all this time, I thought I was doing something worthwhile. So this is what Umbrella has been up to all this time. Holy crap, what if they used this on people?" Steve could only imagine the events that would take place. _

"_Steve it's only a matter of time before they call you, they think I'm dead and luckily Wesker or Birkin didn't discover that I'm missing, hopefully they assume I'm dead. I'll help you as much as I can. I'm starting to feel kinda funny, I think it has something to do with my injuries." _

_All of a sudden Steve started to change, he held his head and groaned in pain. _

_Steve: 0_o "Aw hell."_

_Please R&R I know its kinda short, but oh well lol. Hope you enjoyed it. Wonder what is going with Bob, and will Steve survive through this shocking truth he learned? Find out next chapter._


	12. Steve's Past Part 3 and Shattered Plans

_**I know it's been a while since the last update, but we finally got internet! :D Also thanks for reading and reviewing! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, be nice if I did though XD**_

_**Chapter 11: Steve's Past Part 3 and Shattered Plans**_

_**Day 3- The Day Everything Changed Part 3-**_

"_Bob! Hang on man! Uh-uh…..just don't think about the T-Virus, just think about escaping this horrid place." Steve didn't know what to do, he couldn't backup no more than 3 feet from him. Bob was in a lot of pain, and his arm was starting to change colors, from red, blue, and then ended with a light grayish color._

_It looked like Bob was starting to calm down. "S-Steve…ok I feel slightly better and my head doesn't hurt as much anymore. But, back to more important things. We, no you need to start moving now. If anyone asks questions just lie and keep moving. I bet only a hand few of us only know about this. You need to tell everyone."_

_Steve let out a sigh of relief, even for just this one moment. Bob quietly opened the door and peeked around the side of it. He didn't see anything and decided the coast was clear. For some reason he found that his hearing was better than it ever been before because he could hear much clearer. Meaning that he could Steve's pulse and hear faint footsteps clear as day coming towards them._

_Steve was already ready to go and was about to open the door when Bob pulled him back by his shoulder. "Some people are coming from the north hallways, they are almost here, I know because the virus has enhanced my hearing." The two hid behind the door, when it swung open and the 2 men enter the room._

"_It seems Steve isn't here, some other guys must've already come for him."_

"_Yeah," the second guy turned to leave. "Hopes he enjoys meeting the new creatures." The two men left and went on their way somewhere within the building._

_Steve and Bob walked swiftly down the corridor to try and find an exit. They reached a door with a sign over it that said exit, but as soon as they left the building, Bob heard several footsteps and people loading ammo into their guns. _

"_Steve, run like hell NOW!" _

_Steve bolted around the corner of the building with Bob right behind him. Suddenly Bob gasped in pain as a long tooth like thing stretched out of his gray hand._

"_0_o" Was all Steve could do. He slowly started to back away._

"_Damnet Steve stopped giving me that ridiculous look." The two continued straight forward to a gate that was locked shut. The men after them were gaining quickly._

"_Steve move aside." Steve did as he was told. Bob ran up right to the fence and attempted to use his claw thing to rip it to shreds when he was suddenly shot in the back. Blood splatted everywhere and some landed on Steve._

"_BOB!" He watched bob fall to the ground, as he lay motionless. The guards ran over there and knocked Steve to the floor unconscious. When he awoke, he was tied to a chair, his hands and feet bound together tightly by rope. His eyes scanned the small room he was in. On the left side he saw a green door. His eyes widened in fear._

"_Let's play a game" The voice was none other than Wesker himself. This was not going to end well. Wesker pressed a button and a small opening in the room where Steve is opened up revealing a red hideous thing that crawled on ceilings and had its brain exposed with a long ass tongue. It suddenly climbed only halfway down the ceiling and came face to face with Steve._

_Steve: DX_

**-Back in Present Time-**

"So yeah, I was caught and I don't know what happened to Bob. They probably disposed of his body or something…"

"The Hell?" His 3 children said at the same time. "What happened next, now that Wesker has you?" Asked Claire. The other nodded in agreement.

"Actually I don't think now is the best time to finish. We need to sneak out and find safety somewhere. There might be-" Steve was cut off by a loud fan like noise outside, he heard several fans going at once. Leon heard it too.

"Everyone outside!" Leon ordered. Leon grabbed Ashley's hand and took off like lightning. Surprisingly, they made it outside in one piece. Everyone's faces were turned into shock. The Secret Agents form the White House had finally arrived.

"Yo Kennedy!" one of the guys called out to him and ran over there. He had Leon's best weapons on hand and handed them to him. "Glad to see you all are ok; let's get the hell out of here. Ashley looked around and saw 4 helicopters.

_I can't believe we are finally getting out of here, but where are all the bad guys?_ Ashley thought to herself. She had seen everyone else board the helicopters. Steve and his family on 1 and Leon and Ashley were expected to get on the other one. Steve's helicopter was hovering in the air waiting on Leon's to ascend so they could leave. Leon was checking the area over with one of the guys. And came back to regroup and bring Ashley home. Was it really gonna be this easy? Leon would get his answer sooner than expected…

"Come on Ash lets go." He once again took hold of her hand and they both headed toward the coptor to join the others. All of a sudden a rocket zoomed right passed them so fast no one saw it coming. It hit the helicopter and blew up, which in turn, blew Ashley and Leon into a building nearby. Another explosion soon followed, and a fight against helicopter guns and rockets began. Steve's coptor was hit, but only the tail part.

The coptor landed safely and Steve and his family including the rest of the 4 agents left got out and took cover behind a building opposite of where Leon and Ashley landed.

"How fucking fantastic! We're all ready to go and crap, then we get shot down and now once again have to survive this hell. They even have rocket launchers!" Claire was going ballistic and her mom had to calm her down.

"Young lady? Please watch your mouth! Now look I know this is a bad situation, but right now we need to focus on rescuing the President's daughter and Leon." Said one of the men. He gave everyone a weapon. He gave orders and sent everyone on their way. He prayed for their safety.

Ashley was the first to awake. She opened her eyes slowly and struggled to stand. She had scrapes and bruises and some small cuts here and there, but none serious. She moved her arm and felt a sharp pain, looked over and found a small piece of glass stuck there. She pulled it out and bites back a scream. She tried to stop the bleeding by covering her upper arm with her hand. Good thing the cut isn't really deep.

She looked around for Leon and found him against a wall. The wall had a dent in it so she figured he hit it pretty hard. As she walked over to him, she noticed his weapons scattered about so she lightly kicked them over to him. She didn't see it at first but she noticed something sticking out of Leon's side. It was a pipe from the wall he was behind. Thankfully it was kind of small.

Ashley gently shook Leon, her face in a worried expression. "Wha-, Ashley. Thank goodness you're alright!"

"I'm okay thanks. Apparently they didn't want us to leave and shot a rocket launcher at us, which triggered an explosion and sent us flying into this building." Ashley added." Also you have a pipe in your side."

Leon looked down and saw it, it was about as big as his three fingers put together. He slowly moved toward Ashley with her help he was successfully out of the pipe. But now his side started to hurt like hell. Ashley helped him stand but Ashley tripped over something, but Leon broke her fall by being her pillow before she hit the ground.

Ashley opened her eyes for the pain she expected did not come, she found out she was lying on Leon. The two just looked at each other and stayed that way for several seconds lost in each other's eyes. Leon reached out to touch caress her cheek.

"You okay Ash?" Ashley blushed and said she was good to go. She wanted to stay right there forever. Ashley was starting to get up when Leon suddenly switched their position. "Watch Out!" Now he was over her, and the wall on the side of them collapsed but Leon rolled them out of the way. No one noticed at first but Leon looked at her and noticed some parts of her outfit were torn and she had holes in a few places.

His gaze went all over her making sure she didn't have any serious wounds, and then his eyes landed on her chest as he noticed bits of her shirt were blown off revealing her skin and her saw the cleavage line and had to look away. His felt his cheeks grow warm, very warm.

At this same time, Ashley was checking Leon out as well. She has always known he has had a well-toned, sexy build of a body. She wanted more than anything to have Leon hold her in his arms and be far, far away from this place. She blushed again when she saw him checking out her body and as soon as his eyes looked at her chest, he turned his head quickly.

He got up and held out his other hand, the latter was holding his side to try and ease blood flow which thankfully stopped in a few short minutes. Both of them standing up in silence and the sound of gunfire and yelling broke into their thoughts. Leon quickly grabbed his weapons and equipped his shotgun. Ashley held out her double pistols and got ready.

"The pipe was in there pretty-" She was cut off by gazing at Leon's wound and saw that it was completely healed. "Leon, y-your wound!"

"Hmm, what about it." Leon looked down and saw nothing was there. _What the hell is happening? Wait a minute, I do remember being injected with something…._

"To answer the look on your face, that's the power of the T-Virus Mr. Kennedy"

Leon and Ashley looked to the left and came face to face with Albert Wesker.


	13. Crisis Inside and Out

**Hey everyone! Yes, it been a minute since I updated, I've been busy with school and watching Grey's Anatomy for the first time recently, and instantly fell in love with it lol c: As always, thanks for R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Resident Evil**

**P.S.: I know nearly everyone has heard about RE: Revelations coming out on the 3ds next year, it looks so freakin good and I'm glad they are going back to the roots of survival horror. Another game I can't wait to get is Zelda: Skyward Sword (on Wii). Game style= epicness! Plus if you preorder the game, you get the game, Soundtrack CD, and a freakin golden colored Triforce embedded Wii remote! How epic is that?**

**On with the chapter! :)**

**Chapter 13: Crisis Inside and Out**

"What the hell, look we've already been through this T-Virus crap in Raccoon City, how many damn times must you see it again?" Leon glared at Wesker.

Wesker just laughed, "Its not exactly the same thing, it's more like an advance virus. Once the virus inside you reaches its full potential, you'll be unstoppable to the most extent. In other words, the virus I snuck into your system when you arrive here unconscious will make you something like me."

"I don't and won't ever turn out like you! You crazy bastard, just like everyone else in umbrella, always trying to take over the world with some retarded, and ridiculous virus. You-" Leon was cut off by Ashley stepping in.

"You know there is no point to this right, I mean whatever happens, happens but in the end, you'll go down with the rest of them." Ashley was scared to even speak to the blond haired man, but she was glad her voice sounded more bold than she felt.

Wesker looked right at her and said, "I don't believe you are included in this conversation Ms. Ashley, so see your way out it, or permanent damage will be done." Wesker instantly disappeared right behind Ashley and knock her unconscious, she fell to the ground with a thud. Leon didn't know what happened until Ashley fell and Wesker reappeared in front of him.

Leon gasped. Then a sudden idea hit him, _since I "supposed" to become like him...maybe I can stand against him in a fight..._

Leon knew Ashley was going to be fine. He was now completely focoused on Wesker. "So, its time to stop you for good Wesker."

Wesker adjusted his glasses and said, "Let's see you try Mr. Kennedy."

Meanwhile..

Steve and his family as well as anyone who was left on the rescue force was using any means necessary to survive the ordeal. The mom being a nervous wreak only because she has never done this before. Steve and the kids were doing fine, shooting and aiming wise.

"Honey, Steve wanted to try to reassure his wife to be calm, "You gotta stop being so nervous, try your best to shoot the enimies in the head, which are critical headshots, and makes them easier to take down."

"I can't help but be nervous! But I'll try to be calm and do what you said. After all if you think about it, its kind of exciting in a way."

Steve raised an eyebrow, "I guess so, think of as a videogame except you only have one life." He looked over at his children, they were handling themselves pretty well. All of them were currently behind a building taking cover and shooting through the broken glass windows.

There were ganondos and munks and salazar giving orders. "Kill them all!" Salazar yelled, throwing his hands in the air. This was gonna be one hell of a fight.

**I know, I know its super short! I just wanted to get another chapter out here. I've been super busy with HW and stuff lol. Wesker and Leon's battle is only the beginning! Hahahahahaha!**

**Please R&R :)**


	14. One Hell of a Battle

**Hello reader and reviewers! Sorry for updating super slowly. School work and whatnot keeps me busy. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil**

**Chapter 14: One Hell of a Battle**

Leon and Wesker were in an intense arm lock. They were on the other side of the building, safely away from Ashley. Wesker was stronger than he was, but only by a fraction. Leon could feel the virus inside him stirring and flowing around. He knew his cells were trying to fight the infection and were failing. His cells just bonded with it. And he hoped that he wouldn't inherit those red cat like eyes from the guy in front of him. He also hoped everything went smoothly with this "transformation".

"Feeling the effects right about now Mr. Kennedy, let's hope you are a susceptible host. It would be a pity to have you die without even giving a fight." Wesker said cooly with a smirk on his face.

"The only thing you need to worry about is your ass getting kicked." Leon shot back.

Finally feeling the virus working itself into his system. He felt a new source of energy, his vision enhanced as well as his hearing. He could hear everything going on out there and even the words that were spoken. Leon broke the stalemate, grabbed Wesker arm and flipped him on his side. He proceeded to kick him in his face, but Wesker easily rolled out of the way.

Wesker threw a punch at Leon's face, which he caught just an inch away from his face. "So the virus is showing promise in you." Wesker said. He grabbed Leon's shirt collar and threw him threw a nearby wall. Leon surprisingly wasn't in any pain. If anything thing the wall felt like a marshmallow. _This virus has its advantages._ Leon thought. Wesker zoomed at him and tried to do a leg swipe kick, and make Leon fall to the ground, but Leon dodged it by jumping over his leg. Good thing he saw that coming or else he would've been in a very painful position.

"Heh, nice try." Leon said while successfully getting a kick in Wesker's side.

"Let's see how long till you fall."

Wesker increased his attacks tenfold. Leon barely dodged them in time. Unfortunately, one of Wesker's moves were slow-motion like. He stood in front of Leon and proceeded to use his hand and put it through Leon's heart. It seemed like time had slowed for Leon, he was lucky to dodge the first 3, but the 4th got Wesker's nails in his skin.

It hurt a bit. The cool thing was that the wound healed right up. When Leon looked up from the wound, Wesker was nowhere in sight. He went in a full circle trying to find the man. All of a sudden, He felt 2 very strong hands on him. The next thing he knew he was flipped up in the air, landed on his side, and a pipe was pushed through the side of his body. He yelled out in pain.

He looked up and saw Wesker looking at him with a smirk on his face. Even though he was in serious pain, he still managed at full angry glare.

"Hmm, too bad, you'll have a serious injury, but you won't die from it. The virus running through your veins will take care of it, if you live." Wesker was definitely a cold hearted ass hole.

Wesker lifted up his foot and was about to stomp Leon's brains out. A shot rang out, the bullet zoomed at Wesker's head, but he moved his head an inch away from the bullet. "It seems we have company."

Wesker turned around to see Claire.

"Little girl do have any idea what you just got yourself into."

"Yeah I do, I know your all bad and powerful, but you can be stopped. Leon will figure out-OMG LEON!" Claire finally got a view of the state he was in. She tried to move closer but Wesker was blocking her path.

"C-Claire! Get out o-of here now! A-and take Ashley with you." Leon was in bad shape, hopefully he'd have this pole out of him soon, just gotta find a way to do it.

"I'm going to get help! And also get Ashley!"

She looked around franticly in the area she was standing in. She saw Ashley nowhere in sight. She turned back to Leon and used her eyes to say she didn't see her. But she saw a flash a green skirt dash behind a corner. Claire knew Ashley was gonna try to help Leon. She needed to keep Wesker busy, if she could that is.

"You are just another issue in my way. You must be Steve's daughter. " Wesker was in her face in less than a second. Claire began to back up, but it was no use. Before she could even blink, she was smacked into the nearest wall. She slid down and saw a barrel full of fuel nearby, she hoped she could shoot it. She started to stand up, but quickly felt her vision fading. She shook her head. She felt blood trickle down her face. While Wesker was beginning to advance towards her, Ashley made her way to Leon without making a sound.

"Come on Wesker, punishing innocent girls, your one cruel bastard." She ran toward him and managed to slide underneath his legs before he caught her. She needed to be at a good distance away from the barrel before she shot it.

Wesker pounced on her, making her fall to the ground hard. She heard something crack. He didn't literally floor her into the ground, just hard enough to cause damage. He jumped off before she even hit it.

"Looks like it's time to die." Claire was scared out of her mind. She just had to be the one to hear Leon's scream. At least she was doing him a favor by buying him and Ashley some time. She decided before her death, to shoot the barrel. She wasn't sure if she was far away enough, but decided to chance it anyway.

Wesker picked her up, his hands griping her neck hard, just to block enough air to the lungs so she would pass out. She didn't waste energy trying to kick or pry his hands off. She reached in her back pocket, pulled out the gun and shot at the barrel. Wesker was too busy chocking her to death, so he didn't notice the gun she pulled out. As soon as he heard the sound, he zoomed around, but it was too late, the explosion happened and it turned out to be 2 or 3 barrels instead of one. He dropped Claire to the ground and darkness claimed her.

Ashley pulled the pole out of Leon's side with success. He held his stomach. He felt the virus healing himself slowly. That's when a loud explosion overtook almost everything. Leon and Ashley saw everything on the other side of the building. Tears welled up in Ashley's eyes as her and Leon screamed Claire's name.

**T.B.C.**

**OH NO POOR CLAIRE! Leon and Ashley are devastated, and what the heck happened of Wesker. Find out in the next chapter. Please R&R.** **Free cupcakes for all! :D **

**On a side note, Uncharted 3 is calling my name, lol. **


	15. Trouble Never Fails to Find Us

**Here is the next chapter. Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RE**

**Chapter 15: Trouble Never Fails to Find Us…**

Steve, in a building adjacent from where Leon and company was; looked around frantically for his sixteen year old daughter. Nowhere in sight, "Hun, where the hell is our Claire?"

"She said she heard a scream nearby and instantly ran towards it, we covered her of course. But then there was an explosion a few minutes later. I hope she is alright." His wife was close to tears, and worried sick.

"Hopefully, she's with Leon and Ashley, if they are over there that is." He tried to reassure his wife by rubbing soothing circles on her back. The secret agents from the helicopters were giving all they had. Salazar had long gone back into hiding and let his minions do the work, while he watched from the shadows along with Saddler.

One ganado had a rocket launcher just blowing things up for the fun of it. Several other had weapons of steel like knifes and poles. The enemies were dwindling down by the minute. Steve looked at his boy, taking aim and firing at them right in the head. The last person left standing was the one with the rocket launcher. He was taken out by one of the soldiers.

"Boys!, Steve called to his sons. "Go and find your sister, she's somewhere in that red building. Be careful!." The boys ran over to the building and went through the newly broken wall from the explosion. Luckily, all the smoke and chemicals already vented out.

"Claire, Leon, Ashley, are you guys in here." Jason called out. He saw two figures in the distance and ran over to them. Ashley was currently staring at Leon's now healed wound. Tears were still in her eyes. Wesker still hadn't shown himself.

"What happened guys? There was a huge explosion. Where is Claire?"

Leon stood up with the assistance of Ashley. "There was a fight between me and Wesker- the guy in all black with the blonde hair- Claire came and tried to buy me some time seeing that this pole," Leon held up the bloody pole for them to see, "was struck through me. She did her best, and at the last second she shot the barrel, thus explosion."

"Oh my goodness…where is she!" Jason yelled. He was extremely angry that anything or someone might've caused harm to his sister.

"She's right here." Wesker emerged from a dark corner area near the explosion. Everything on him was intact, except for the fact that his hair had a few strands out of place, his glasses were broken on the floor in front of him, and had on an extra pair. He held Claire bridal style In his arms. She looked bad, from what they could tell, she has a broken arm, her ankle looked swollen, the side of her head was covered In blood that began drying up, and parts of her clothes were torn.

"You bastard, give me back my sister!" Michael ran up towards him, but Wesker had his magnum to her head. Michael stopped in his tracks. "You wouldn't!" Jason cried.

"Try me." Wesker said coldy. He took minimal damage, but the girl didn't seem so lucky, but she was still breathing though.

Ashley looked away unable to possibly see another death. She had enough of that with Leon nearly dying. She stood behind Leon. Leon turned slightly to look at her.

"Thanks for the help Ash, you did great." He ruffled her hair. "Now get out of this building, I'm going to create a diversion, so we can get Claire back." Ashley blushed still rooted there on the spot.

Leon already had a plan, question was will it work. His plan never was set in motion due to the fact that another rang of shots were fired directly at Wesker which he disappeared yet again in a cloud of smoke.

He reappeared on the other side of the room. Looked to the left and saw Steve and his wife. "Well isn't this one big family reunion?" Wesker said.

"Please hand her back to me Albert." Steve said with a calm, steady voice Fighting and arguing would get them nowhere. Wesker just remained silent and then spoke.

"Steve it's been far too long. And I don't think that is an option. You see she is injured gravely and I might just-" Wesker was cut off by a loud screeching sound. It was nothing good.

The screech belong to one of the monster body guards (A/N: or AVP as I like to call him/it..) who served Salazar. There were more than one though, there were a total of four. They somehow had gotten passed the soldiers outside. Sneaky creatures.

"Oh hell no. There are four of those THINGS!" Jason exclaimed. Not that he couldn't hold his own. It's just the last one they fought several hours ago and epically failed at defeating him due to its speed.

"Shit" Leon cursed to himself although Ashley heard it, she just nodded. "What are we gonna do Leon?" she asked. She had two machine guns loaded and ready, she stood next to him. Wesker was eerily silent, as he approached Leon's group, one of the creatures advanced swiftly toward him.

Wesker somewhat gently threw Claire's body to her father, which her father caught with ease. With a hard punch to his face, the monster staggered back and nearly lost its balance. Wesker was upon it in seconds already kicking it and shooting the hell out of it with his magnum. After that he stuck his hand through its chest and it died. Maybe…

Steve examined Claire's wounds; thankfully she would be alright when she came to. He hoped. The other three monsters drew closer, all three were in a circle. They moved so fast in the blink of an eye, that escape didn't even seem possible.

_**T.B.C.**_

_**Well everyone but Wesker seems screwed or maybe not… Please R&R arigato tomodachi's :D**_


	16. What the Hell

**Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next one.**

**Disclaimer: RE is not owned by me. **

**Chapter 16: What the Hell **

Steve stood in the middle of the circle. Since he still held Claire in his arms, his wife took his place on the outside.

"Hun, Claire is gonna be okay, but she needs medical attention." Steve tried to calm her nerves.

Leon, Ashley, Jason, Micheal, and Steve's wife all had horrifed expressions. The three monsters were circling them like hawks.

Wesker continued to stride the last two feet over there. The whole group tensed. Ashley was getting ready to shoot Wesker's head off, when Leon grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"I don't give a damn about you Wesker, what do you want?" Leon's had a pissed off tone. He so did not need another problem.

"Relax Kennedy, how about we put our "skills" to the test? We both should easily be able to dispach of these pests."

Leon could definately see his point, guns would not bring these bastards down as easy as he wanted it to be. As much as he didn't want to, looks like they'll be working together.

Leon faced palmed, and said, "All of you get the exit..NOW!" Leon left no room for questioning as everyone bolted in the same direction. Even they understood the circumstances.

Leon and Wesker zoomed over there to where the others just ran to block the exit from the AVPs' (A/N: That's what I call them lol).

The second one charged at Leon who just brought his foot out at the right time and kicked it right in the gut._ Hey, not as hard as it looks_, he thought. Wesker took on the other two by himself.

Leon had another one zoomed right passed him. Out of no where he was on his back laying in the ground. _How the hell_-his thoughts were interrrupted when the monster leaped up and nearly stomped him even further in the ground. He rolled out the way just in time.

Getting up, Leon grabbed the monsters foot, threw it into a nearby wall, and got some great combos in. The bastard glared and turned into a pile of gooey stuff. Leon already knew that Wesker dispatched of his enemies when he came toward with a smirk on his face.

"Still one to go Kennedy, my my you are a bit too slow." Wesker chuckled slightly. Out of the corner of his eye the monster zoomed right for him. Wesker pulled out his magnum and shot it point blank in the face, then it turned to goo and died.

"You know what, you can go to hell." Leon shot back. "I'm out of here." Leon turned to leave but was stopped by a punch to his face. Luckily, his nose wasn't broken.

Leon thought he glared at Wesker but when he took in the full form, it was Kruaser.

"Leon, long time no see."

Leon backed up a bit before deciding he would go right through him if had to. But where did that leave Wesker?

Before he knew it, Krauser and Wesker circled him in a continuous motion. "Lets have a little fun hahaha.." Wesker smirked and began the attack.

_Shit..._

**Oh crap, Leon has to battle 1 on 2. Till next time, Yeah its short, sue me lol. Please review! **


	17. Escape

**Life's been busy guys lol. Enjoy the next chapter! As always, thanks for R&R :)**

**Chapter 17: Escape**

Krauser was the first to make a move on Leon. He leaped into the air and pulled out his signature knife. At the same time, he nearly sliced off Leon's head, but Leon rolled out of the way.

He felt a hard kick in his side and was sent into the wall near the escape path. Good thing he had super human abilities.

Leon dashed towards Wesker and Krauser at the same time. Got in eight good punches and kicks total and sent them both into the other gas barrels agains't the wall. He took out his handgun and shot the barrels once and KABOOM!

He knew fully well that they possibly survived the explosion, but he didn't have time to waist on them. He had to get back to the others and make sure they were okay.

He ran out through the exit and made it just in time to save Ashley from an onslaught of bullets coming her way. Somehow he caught those bullets with quick percision and dropped them to the ground.

"T-thanks Leon." Ashley was stunned at what he just did. Leon smiled and then went seious.

"What's the situation?" Leon asked Steve who was nearby hiding behind a bookself. He was still holding an uncousious Claire.

"Its okay so far. We took out 4 guys and we have a little backup from the squad." replied Steve. He looked toward his right and saw something shining on the ground. It was a can of First Aid spay. Quickly he put Claire agains't the old bookshelf and ran for it.

He fired shots at a few ganados and luckily hit them in the head point blank. Grabbed the can and wisked back to his daughter. He used the can and threw it at a nearby ganado who passed out.

Claire began to stir. "Sweetie come on get up its dad."

Claire struggled to open her eyes and adjust them to her current situation. "Dad..." she whispered. She sat up and felt perfectly fine. _Woo! I survived!_

"Its good to have my little girl back." Steve said happily. Claire stood up and got a nearby pipe ready to take on the stupid ganados.

Her mother nodded and smiled as did her brothers. Ashley and Leon were handling themselves pretty well. Gunning down each and every ganados that they could.

A loud crash from above startled them all. They looked up and seen another helicoptor with a man standing next to it firing a rocket launcher. There were a few sniper guys inside the vehicle.

The whole group felt a wave of releif washing over them. Two at a time, Leon carried them to the helicoptor and got on. Once everyone was inside, the man driving instantly took off.

As soon as the helicoptor was high enough in the air the man with the rocket launcher fired several shots. He pretty much decimated the whole entire town. Silently Leon hoped that Kruaser and Wesker died, but he knew better. He also hoped the blast took Salazar and Saddler as well.

As the hours went by everyone settled into rest mode, thinking it was over for now. Steve's family were all sound asleep and Ashley was leaning on Leon's shoulder slowly falling asleep.

She wondered what this virus could do to Leon, of course it had its sweet abilities, but could there be effects to the body? She hoped he'd be okay. She sighed and stopped thinking, she just wanted to rest and go home.

Leon scooted Ashley closer to him and had her rest her head on his lap. Ashley was shocked at what he did.

"You looked a bit uncomfortable, so I thought you'd sleep better this way." He took off Ashley's brown sweater from around her shoulders and place it on her like a blanket.

He knew he was just being kind to her, but lately he's had this certain feeling about her. Eversince he saw her prove how brave she be in the face of danger, He began to stroke her blonde head while in deep thought of the past events.

_I can't believe it!_ Ashley blushed madly. _He's soo warm too..._ She fell to sleep right away.

Leon listened to her soft snores and eventually fell asleep himself.

He was jolted awake by the driver yelling that they landed in Washington D.C. He looked down at Ashley and gently shook her awake.

"Ashley we're home." Leon gently said, but he couldn't help but feel something wasn't right. He couldn't shake his uneasyness.

Ashley noticed this and looked at him with concern. Leon grabbed her hand and pulled her along. Everyone went into the Whitehouse to be breifed and figure out what to do next.

Back in the blownup town. Wesker removed a piece of steel beam from his side. He had a sneer on his face for the fact that Leon and his team had been allowed to escape. But then again who was he to give a damn. He had other intentions...

Kruaser was blown to bits everywhere. Saddler and Salazar emerged from the building they were blown back into.

Saddler growled and glared at the sky. "Alright Mr Kennedy, prepare for hell on earth!"

**Even though everyone made it back home, Saddler is chasing right after them. What now? Find out next chapter!**

**T.B.C. **


	18. Relaxing

**Chapter 18: Relaxing**

Arriving at the White House, doing several hours of breifing and crap was all but pissing Leon off. Everyone had already given their sides of the story more than once.

Finally, the President stepped inside and sent the breifing teams away, far, far away. He knew the survivors needed rest and food. Leon and Ashley's relieved faces showed that he did the right thing.

"Everyone, please get cleaned up, dinner is at seven p.m." The President said turning to leave. "You all have your own rooms and everything else you need."

The President looked back at Leon. Leon stood up and followed the President into his office.

"Mr. President." It wasn't a question, but formal introductions.

"Leon, you don't have to so serious here. I just wanted to say thank you again. Your my top agent, and the best." The president took a seat in his huge comfy looking chair.

"But..I couldn't help but feel the uneasyness in the air around you. What is making you feel this way?" He asked.

"I don't think we are out of the woods yet, instead we may still be far from it. Enemies from the previous Spain mission were litterally up and walking. Using some life restroring machine, they can bring the dead back. We all went through hell. Apparently, we aren't done just yet. Its only a matter of time sir."

Leon was no doubt serious about everyword spoken. Damn that Umbrella Croporation. Always two steps ahead of them.

"Leon, I understand the situation and its more than likely they are on their way here. This is ridiculous. But it'll take them hours the way my other agents ceased escape. I had them put up a super strong barrier as well. Its not seen with the naked eye. Hopefully, it'll by us a mere few days." The President put his hand on his forhead in furstration and scowled.

He took a few deep breathes. "Leon, go get cleaned up and rest. I'll talk with you later on. Dinner is in a few hours." Leon nodded and left the Presidents' office.

He found Ashley waiting for him by her front door.

"Come on, I gotta show you to your room." They went into Ashley's room and through another hallway and found themselves in another room. It was the same size as Ashley's. Complete with a full king sized bed and dark purple satin sheets, a master bath, and a walkin closet.

"Nice." Leon complimented. "Guess your dad wants me close by incase anything happens." He turned his head to Ashley and saw blush.

"W-well, I'm gonna go take a nice hot bath, and you should do the same. I mean if you wanna take a bath but there is also the shower too." Ashley lowered her head and quickly left Leon's room. She was a bit embarresed, but happy at the same time. She started her bath water and grabbed everything she needed. As soon as she got into the not too hot water, she let her mind wonder.

Leon took a nice hot shower to clear his thoughts. They hopefully had a few days at most. The best thing was he was closer to Ashley than before in terms of room wise. Ashley already went through hell once, and he definately didn't want her to go through this again for a third or/and fourth time.

He hated the scared and hopeless look in her eyes whenever they were forced into a non escapable situation. But somehow, he always managed to get them out one way or another.

Ashley was really good with the basic guns, all she needed to do was worry about herself. Leon hated seeing her hurt, but she always believed in him and that's what kept him going.

Her. He has to keep her safe no matter what. In the past during their spain trip. He thought she was kinda in the way and really annoying when she screamed his name. But then she tried to do her best to help him, even if it was just the smallest thing.

That's what he really liked about her. She tried and kept going no matter what. Yeah, she was on the weak side, but she has qualities that make up for it.

Leon realized he was in the shower over thirty minutes in complete thought. The whole bathroom was steamy and he could barely see. He reached for his towel as he turned the water off.

Leon found himself a little more relaxed when Ashley crossed his mind. He loved the cinnimon scent in her hair, and recently had temptation to ruffle it a few times. He knew he liked her and as much as he tried to get her out of head, nothing worked.

At least he'll have a few days to spend time with her. Hopefully.

**T.B.C.**

**Don't worry more goodies to come next chapter. **

**Sorry for slow update. I am currently and have been working on two other stories as well. One for Final Fantasy 13 written with Blueyedlightning called Blank Points.**

**The other is called Fallen Angel which is written by me and that is on Fiction in the Fantasy section. My username on FP is: animegirl3215**

**I haven't forgotten about this story, and I'm still gonna update chapter by chapter as soon as I can. Thank you for R&R! You guys are the best :)**


	19. Relaxing Part 2

**Here is the better chapter than the last crappy one lol. Thanks for R&Ring**

**Chapter Nineteen: Relaxing part 2**

Leon changed into a fresh pair and clothes. He jumped into the bed and covered up in the warm blanket and went straight to sleep.

Ashley finally let the water drain and got up out of the tub. She nearly fell asleep in the warm water. Her thoughts were all about Leon and how was he coping with all these issues.

She brushed and combed through her damp hair. Got out some PJ's and went to check on Leon. Of course her Pj's were a white beater and some black crescent moon pants.

She skipped down the hall merrily but slowed once she got to Leon's room. She knocked but got no reply. She opened the door to a small crack and seen Leon's form in the bed.

She tiptoed over there to check up on him. He was sleep but had a troubled expression. She frowned.

Her mind went back to the helicoptor when he let her fall asleep on his legs and how he gently rubbed her head. It made the young women blush. She was creeping slowly out of his room when she stared at the wall outside in shock.

She dashed back into his room to wake him up.

"Leon! Get up, you need to this!" She yelled. A startled Leon instanly rolled out of bed and into attack position.

"Ashley, what's the problem?" He asked. He searched for signs of trouble and found none. He glanced back at her.

She simply pointed to the hall way. Leon went out of his room and gasped. On the wall was a message, and this one was written in blood.

It stated:_ Don't get too comfortable my American friend. Soon, we shall meet again. I have a few surprises waiting..._

Leon wondered how the hell did Saddler manage to get that on the wall without it being seen. And how no one was seen writing it. Whose blood is this? Human or animal?

He went back inside his room with Ashley and closed the door. Shit what were they gonna do now?

"Leon..." Ashley trailed off for a moment. "We need to let Daddy know." She had her head down in sadness. Why couldn't those guys leave them alone.

Leon came and sat beside her on the floor. "Ashley I know its bad, but you know I'll get us out of this somehow. I'm just as pissed about this as the President."

Leon lifted her chin up gently and looked into her honey brown eyes. "Hey, lets rest for now alright. We'll worry about this later."

Ashley knew he was right. They've all been tired since the last few days getting back from another hell hole. She also knew she had bags under her eyes from lack of rest. She decided to be brave and cruled up by Leon and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I got a better idea." Leon said as he picked up Ashley bridel style and carried her to the his bed.

"W-wait a minute!" Ashley protested as Leon sat her down gently. He pulled back the big purple comforter, laid her down and covered her up. He got in on the other side.

"Um do you want me to-" She began to say when Leon cut her off.

"I wouldn't do this if I didn't want to. And I know you still have nightmares." He said gently. Ashley's eyes widened as he pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her.

She blushed furiously.

"That is unless you don't want to." Leon wispered as a smirk appeared on his face. "Don't worry, we are only going to sleep."

_Omg, Omg, OMG! I'm in the same bed with him WHOOOOHOOOO!_ Ashley's mind screamed. She shook her head and nuzzled closer to his chest. _If only his shirt was off. Dad please don't come in here. This is a once in lifetime deal!_

The two fell into a blissful sleep.

A few hours later, Leon's cell phone went off. He really, really didn't want to get up and go to dinner. He quickly shut his annoying alarm off, luckily Ashley didn't wake up.

He didn't really have any idea of what he was doing with her. He was mostly a lone wolf sometimes. But he had friends in high places and going through things hell holes taught him a lot.

He knew that he liked Ashley alot, a whole lot. He knew that she liked him back and has for a while. Ever since that incident in Spain which was like one week and half ago. Her father would kill him if they were found in this position, so he gently called her name and she stirred and opened her eyes.

"Do we have too?" Ashley wined hugging Leon. She didn't want to get up.

"Yes, now lets get ready. I'll meet you outside your room."

Leon got out of bed, and so did Ashley. "Um Leon?"

He turned around and Ashley placed a kiss on his cheek. "-T-thanks for that. See you soon." She rushed out of his room. She knew she got him good, because both of them were blushing.

Afterward the two met in the designated spot. Both were wearing simple clothing. Ashley had on the same outfit from Spain. Her orange sweater without the scraf, green skirt and bown boots. Leon had on black casual pants with black t-shirt. He had his pistol in his side pocket. Always gotta be prepared.

They met everyone else including Steve and his family in the dining room where dinner was currently being served.

"Hello" Everyone greeted them and Leon and Ashley did likewise.

The President walked with his wife, hand in hand. "Good evening you two." The President said while the wife nodded in their direction.

He pulled Leon aside while Ashley and her mom sat down.

"Mr. President, we have a problem." Leon stated.

**Cute little romance scene. Hope you liked it! Please review. *Gives highfives***

**T.B.C.**


	20. Chapter 20: Double Trouble

**Chapter Twenty: Double Trouble**

"Can it wait? I want to at least eat first." The President fixed his slightly slanted glasses. "How about you tell us at afterward." He walked to his chair as it pulled out for him and sat down.

He could tell by the look on his daughter's face, she was terribly worried about something.

Leon took his seat next to Ashley and she blurted out, "Daddy, there was a message written in blood in the hallway by Leon's room!"

Ashley's mom and her dad stood up at the same time. "What! Is it still there?"

Ashley shook her head.

"Sir, I think the enemies are possibly in Washington, D.C. They are probably planning a group attack. They are most in likely going to hit here." Leon stood up and Ashley did too.

"Dad, Leon will take care of me. Those "people" want Leon dead. Even if they succeed, they are still out to contaminate the world."

"Guards." The President's wife called out, who responded automatically. "Get going and find out who is missing. Mr. Kennedy has Ashley taken care of. Be on guard." They said "Yes Mam."

While the President and wife went into hiding, Leon grabbed Ashley's hand and took off to her room. Once inside they closed the door. Leon listened with his enhanced hearing to anyone in the area. He also noted that one of the guards was missing. He hoped that person was running late or something.

"Ashley, do you still have your weapons? You remember where I told you to hide them right?" Leon asked.

"Yes and yeah. Oh no what if they are inside!" Ashley went on and on but Leon shut her up with a soft peck on her lips.

"So what if they are. They won't get near you, and if they touch, kick their ass." Leon gave her a reassuring smile, and like usually she blushed a bit. Cute.

She nodded. Getting her weapons from a secret wall panel one of her awesome friends built, she was locked and loaded. Grabbing two handguns and two machine guns. She put everything into gun holders strapped to her thighs except one of the handguns. Her dad would kill if he knew.

She followed Leon down the many hallways of the White House. They stopped at the observation room. Inside were lockers for all the agents and briefing stuff. Leon searched everyone's locker and found that one had nothing in it.

"Ted. It was his blood, even if he was late, he always left his green tea can in his locker." Leon said. He looked in the garbage shoot which had some blood on the edges. He peered down and found Ted's mangled body at the bottom.

Shit! They were inside…

"Leon?" Ashley's voice called him out of his train of thought.

"Come on, let's move." Leon said grabbing her hand again and heading into the hallway.

Suddenly, the two heard several shots not far away them. A few seconds later, Leon kicked open the double doors to the President's office. Agents were fighting off something or someone. He had a hunch that the President was fine and so was his wife. They were well hidden.

Leon and Ashley joined the battle against Saddler and Salazar.

Sorry for this chapter being so short. I had writers block for a while. Next chapter will be longer!

Thanks for R&Ring.

T.B.C.


	21. Chapter 21: More Issues

**Chapter Twenty One: More Issues**

Saddler and Salazar kept dodging the oncoming assault of bullets. Or saddler would absorb the bullets in his body and spit them out. How gross.

Leon used his new found speed to get over there and at least grab one of them. He was able to catch Salazar. He squirmed and tried to break free, before Leon snapped his next in half. He fell to the floor lifeless.

Saddler was in shock of Leon's power. So once again he transformed into the ugly ass spider-like monster.

_I just don't see how he can do that._ Thought Ashley. He was continually shooting at it. It was big, slimy and disgusting. She briefly wondered if there were any more intruders in the building.

The alarm went off signaling more intruders in the place. Leon told the other agents to go and handle the problem while Ashley and he would deal with this bastard.

Saddler made a disgusted laugh, "My friends, my other solders have penetrated the White House as well as the surrounding areas. It's only a matter of time till this state belongs to me."

"I don't think so!" Leon hopped on Saddler's back and used his knife to stab him in the eyeball. He repeated this countless times. Ashley was being smart and ducking when things were thrown their way.

Finally Saddler looked at the President's and his wife's hiding spot and died. Leon tore up his body and made sure to light a fire and burn his ass. But would he stay down and come back again?

Neither had an answer, but they hoped for the latter.

Leon and Ashley zoomed down the hallways and ran into what looked like a war zone in the enormous kitchen. They hid behind a fallen metal table that was on its side. Both took out their weapons and begun firing.

There seemed to be and endless number of Ganado's. Leon was once again pissed; he didn't want to go through the Spain mission again. This time though, Ashley wasn't being kidnapped and he had a lot of trained backup.

Suddenly Ashley was nearly attacked from behind as a Wolverine clawed monster nearly took her head off. Leon pushed her aside and grabbed the claws and bent them backwards and for a moment everyone was like WTF?

Getting back into the heat of it all, more those wolverine bastards kept coming.

"Does this guy have a plane full of these things?" One of the agents said.

He didn't notice that someone snuck up on him and took off his head. Dang, another loss.

And if that wasn't the only thing, another problem came around. A figure and a women stood in the door way.

It was Albert Wesker with one of the Ganado beside him. It was the female who always had that crappy knife. He pushed her out his spotlight as he smoothed out his already perfect blonde hair and she died.

"Well Shit!" It seemed everyone had said the same thing at the same time.

One of the agents, a black man along with his friend, went to attack Wesker. That failed as both were thrown head first into the wall.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Wesker said observing the room.

"Leon, I suggest you get back to the President." Wesker ordered.

"Why?" Ashley asked, but judging by the serious stern look Wesker gave her, she took off toward the office.

Things couldn't be good. Could the jerk Saddler be back?

While Ashley was gone Leon continued to throw questions at Wesker.

"What do you want?"

"A favor none the less."

"Please tell me why, I should do anything for you."

Instead of telling him, Wesker showed him by killing a few more Ganado. "I have my reasons Mr. Kennedy. Neither of you have a choice in the matter." He said looking at the other agents. "Now do you want to die or live?"

Everyone did as Wesker ordered with the fear of dying on the line.

Leon went off to check on Ashley and them. He didn't know If Wesker would keep his word or not. He didn't believe him either way. At least he _was_ helping to keep the Ganado's busy.

When he got to the office, he was greeting by a terrified Ashley.

"Leon, my parents…their gone! And so is Saddler!" She put her head in her hands, quietly sobbing.

"What the hell! The guy was dead! I even tore him to shreds while you burned him to death." Leon sighed out of frustration. "I don't underfucking stand what is happening!" He punches the wall hard creating a deep hole.

"We've got to get to the bottom of this!" Ashley said with newfound confidence. She and Leon went through the large hole that was created on the ground.


	22. Chapter 22: Caught

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys are awesome! **

**Chapter Twenty Two: Caught**

Finally coming out the cave areas in that large hole the two fell down, Leon and Ashley breathed a sigh of relief. I mean it's hard when you get lost several times. That was several minuets wasted just finding the way out.

The two surveyed the area quickly, as if expecting something to come at them. Luckily on the way down, Leon didn't spot any blood, and Ashley's parents were still alive. He just somehow knew this.

He thanked his new found abilities for the usefulness but he was secretly hoping that there were no bad side effects.

"We're getting closer." Leon broke the silence between them. Everything around them was white and shiny. The floor was all dirt and little pebbles. Just how many levels did Saddler descend?

Leon stopped as he noticed Ashley's footsteps were missing. He quickly turned and seen she was missing. Her two machine guns lay on the dirty ground.

"Ashley?" No response. Where the heck could she be?

Leon listened for breathing or anything that indicated her, but she wasn't nearby. Saddler must've got her.

But the thing is that Leon didn't hear a sound, as if Saddler moved so silently like a ninja.

Leon noticed the smell of cinnamon and honey in the air and determined it to be Ashley's. He followed the trail and closed in on the sounds of people talking. One of them was Saddler, and of course he knew Leon was down here.

"My American friend should be here soon. So sit tight, unless you want to die." That was Saddler voice. He was always so cold and cruel and a bastard.

Leon peeked around the corner slowly making sure no one would see him. He was back far enough so that Saddler wouldn't notice his presence.

"What do you want from the United States?" The President asked in a stern tone. He was a bit frightened on the inside, but didn't show it.

"The U.S. is just the beginning. We've already infected several states. The plan is coming to the middle stages.." His tone was always dark and to the point.

Clearing his throat, Saddler continued, "Leon is the thorn in my side they'll soon be taken care of."

As soon as Leon went in to sneak a attack, his foot was grabbed by saddlers tentacle. He was hung upside down and struggling to get free. He was brought in front of Saddlers disgusting face.

"Hello Mr. Scott." Saddler's smile darkened as he threw his head back in laughter.

**T.B.C.**


	23. Chapter 23: Getting the Antivirus

**Chapter Twenty Three: Getting The Antivirus**

**Leon P.O.V.**

"So good of you to join us Mr. Kennedy." Saddler was pleased that he caught me, but he was about to learn a painful lesson.

Thank goodness his ugly eye was in my face. I twisted myself out of his grip and before I hit the ground, I shoved him back into the wall and shot at his eyeball. I threw Ashley my knife so she could begin cutting the ropes.

I went to deal with Saddler once and for all. I was tired of seeing his face everywhere I went. After he was dealt with, we still had the problem of several other states being infected. What the hell were we going to do. It's not like we had an antidote, and with so many people already turned…

The Raccoon City incident crossed my mind, that's definitely not something we could do.

After beating the life out of Saddler again, he finally was down. I knew we only had a matter of time.

Ashley and her parents were free.

"Thank you again Leon." The President said.

"No problem sir." I replied. "Saddler will only be out for a short time. We need to get moving, I'm worried about the others upstairs."

"I know there is danger everywhere around us. I just don't know how to deal with the situation." The President's brows furrowed.

After a few moments, his wife said, "Honey what about those projects working on an antivirus in the labs?"

"Ah yes of course! Let's head there now; they've got to have something."

"Everyone, I suggest you arm yourselves. We're heading into a monster infested area." I said sternly. I couldn't protect them all, but I would sure as hell try.

Picking up several weapons we headed towards the labs department.

**Wesker P.O.V.**

Wave after wave of monsters attacked us. Finally they were all dead, of course I did most of the work with my amazing skillz.

"You three there, move out!" I ordered. There were only four of us left. I wasn't about to go down. I still had my agenda to do, but that might have to wait.

The U.S. is in enough unstable crises as it is. An antidote is currently done, and has been through the testing stages. But would it work at all?

I left those three and dashed off to the nearest lab. I seen Leon and his group already on the way. I'd get there before them and take the cure.

The world needs a change, but I prefer to go a different route. I do not need the BSAA on my case again. Uroborus failed but that's where another idea was born.

**Leon P.O.V.**

We finally made it to the damn lab. We successfully fight our way through B.O.W.s and the like with no one being injured. No Ganados' yet.

The President led the way to the where the antidote was being kept.

"We've got to inject ourselves and then somehow use the helicopters to spread it all over the world to cure everyone."

My PDA went off and I instantly answered knowing who it was.

"Hunnigan, what's the status?" I asked.

"Not too bad as of right now. The U.S.S. are doing everything they can to control the infected. But we need that cure ASAP." She replied.

"Got it, heading there now." I hung up and we continued onward.

We finally reached the center of the lab where the antivirus was being kept. The President put in the code and the metal doors opened.

Inside on a metal pillar in the center of the room, stood the antivirus. Quickly running towards it, I was the first to grab it before someone else namely Wesker.

"Ah, so you all made it." He commented. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I don't think you intend to use this for good." I replied knowing full well what his intentions might be.

"I use it for what I want." Wesker said simply.

"Screw your idea, you're already infected and we so don't need another Raccoon City incident." I threw the vile to the President as he quickly injected himself and the others with it. I had to deal with Wesker as more and more Ganados' suddenly kept pouring in.

How the hell did they figure out our location?

All of us prepared for the fight that would determine life and death.

Crap…


	24. Chapter 24: Fight

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty Four: Fight**

**Ashley P.O.V.**

As Leon and Wesker were going at it again, dad, mom and I had to defend ourselves from the ganados and monsters approaching. I pulled out my machine guns and fired away.

"Ashley, when did you learn how use those?" My mother asked firing at a nearby ganado.

"Leon taught me everything I know a while back, he even-" I stopped myself from telling them that Leon and me were a couple now. Heat rose to my cheeks but my parents were too busy shooting to notice.

"What was that Ashley?" Daddy asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

_Leon... _I said to myself.

Wesker just slammed his head into a large pipe, but when Leon brought it back back up, he had no bumps, blood or bruises.

Leon kicked Wesker into a glass table which broke on impact, he sat up and glared back at Leon. He grabbed Leon by his neck and threw him through the nearest window, and going after him in an instant.

That' s the last I saw of those two for a while. After several more gruelling minutes the lab door were kicked open and in stormed the Specail Forces that Hunnigan sent. Thank goodness, cause I was running on my last clip of ammo.

**Leon P.O.V.**

I was cluching my side as Wesker came at me again and nearly shot through my head. I somehow dissapeared at the last possible second and appeared behind him.

I wasn't about to wonder how that happened. I quickly grabbed him and began to choke him, as he gagged for air. He was successful at getting out my stong grip as he spun around and kicked me.

As I got up he grabbed me by the throat and punched right through me before I even had a chance to do anything. My chest was punctured and I was going into shock, my breathing decreasing to dangerous levels.

Shit!

Before he got any closer, he was shot at by a machine gun from the back. I didn't know who it was, but they jumped down.

It was Ada still wearing her favorite red dress even now.

Her face was in shock as it seemed like I was dying, and it definately felt that way. I lay on the ground barely conscious and blood pooling out around me.

"You're both going to die. Ada you're up." He said as he dashed toward her teleporting everytime a bullet almost hit him.

"Ada...g-get out of here!" I tried to yell. I hadn't known the agents that hunnigan sent were here until some of them started running over to us.

"Leon!" I heared Ashley's worried voice. She was smart and stayed where she was knowing it was bad to interven.

"We got his back." One of the agents said. I had noticed there were no zombies around or ganados at all. What the hell?

One of them came and helped up. I wasn't heald yet, it was a slow process obviously because of the depth of the wound. The other agents were trying to help Ada out.

I rushed over there before he nearly broke Ada's neck and pushed him. I beat the crap out of him too to make sure he would be heavily damaged.

He was down on temporary but when I looked back he was gone. Good. After that I passed out from blood loss.

**Sorry its short, but I will update soon! Thanks for reading! **


	25. Chapter 25: Girl Fight

**Sorry for the long wait! *Dodges shovels and axes.* Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty Five: Its About to Be A What? Girl Fight!**

**Leon P.O.V.**

My body felt stiff as a board. It felt weighed down a bit by something or someone. Both my hands were held by someone. I figured it was Ashley. I opened my eyes already knowing i had to be in the hospital.

My serious injury that Wesker gave me was no laughing matter. The first person I saw to my left was Ashley. She had tear marks on her cheeks. She must've just finished crying.

She looked over and her eyes shined brighter with relief. "Leon! You're awake!" She yelled and she hugged me gently. I returned it the same way.

She was the first to release the hug and good thing too because her parents and Ada were in the room as well. Ashley kept it kind and professional, that's another thing I loved about her.

Someone cleared there throat snapping me out of my rambling thoughts. I turned to my right to see Ada. Its been a while since we last met. I bet she is still a spy/secret agent working for Wesker. Will she ever change?

"Good to see you're awake Leon, how are you feeling?" She grasped my hand gently and I had to raise an eyebrow. Her voice was concerned and she was actually showing affection.

"I'm alright. What happened after I blacked out?" I asked. I had noticed Ashley tense up a little when Ada reached for my hand. I hoped she wasn't thinking anything negative.

This time the President rose to his feet, he wife remain sleep on the sofa. Ashley moved over so her father could put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Well, Wesker left with our army following him. He got away but no more of them were harmed. Its pointless really because only you seem to be a match for him. Anyway, afterwards we scrambled to get you to the nearest hospital."

His weight shifted a bit as if he was getting uncomfortable. "Leon, the doctors said its a miricle you survived because almost half of your heart was destroyed. The doctors did everything they could to replace the blood and repair your heart."

"Suddenly new cells formed at the injury site and began to heal you only within a matter of minutes! It must be because you have been infected with the Urobouros Virus. Its not taking control or anything, its like its grown accustomed to you." The President said.

Leon was a little shocked, but he knew the president had already known he was infected because he always reads the mission briefings and he knew that he already knew what took place.

"You're infected with the U-Virus?" Ada said a little too loud. She hadn't meant to burst out like that. But her eyes showed interest and curiosity. "No wonder I was amazed at how incredibly strong you became. I mean you beat the crap out of him." She winked at me.

"And what about the zombies and B.O.W.'s sir?" I asked wanting more info.

"They have been eliminated by the antidote hours ago. U.S. helicopters are still spreading the virus around the world as we speak. Hopefully we can keep the infected at bay." The President replied.

I sat there in silence thinking about what I was just told.

"I bet you're hungry Leon, what would you like to eat?" Ashley asked as she had a pen and paper ready.

The President and wife left the room so I could rest. Ada was still at my bedside eying him with curiosity and questions. I kinda wished she would go away at the moment.

"Bring me back a burger and fries. No onions though and a bottle of apple juice please." I told her as she jotted everything down. She sent me a quick smile and grew uneasy of leaving me and Ada alone, together.

She had nothing to worry about as she left room and closed the door.

"So Leon, what happened to you?" Ada insisted. I really didn't want to answer her, I just wanted to go back to sleep. The operation had taken a lot out of me I guess.

"I got infected and now I have powers like Wesker. That's about it." I said simply.

"Interesting..." She placed her forehead on mine and looked deep into my eyes. "Maybe once you're out of here and the world is saved we can-" Her voice was inviting and seductive but I wasn't going to fall for it.

I cut her off as I moved my head away. "Heh, no thanks." I replied a bit coldly. Even though a twinge of guilt hit me. I ignored it. Ada was the past. We kissed once and that was it. She was always dissapearing and showing up when you'd least expect it. I'm done with her.

I've already got the best thing in the world and that was Ashely.

Ada didn't like my response but before she said anything Ashley was back with my food. Thank goodness too. Ada stared at Ashley and I could tell there was tension bioling between the them.

They were both agitated with each other. I wonder how long I've been out and how long they both stuck by me. "How long have I been out?"

They both said, "Two days." They didn't even look at me as they continue to glare at each other.

"Whoa." Was all I said. Trying to break up the tension I said, "Thanks Ashley." She turned to me with a bright smile on her face.

"Your welcome. If you don't mind, just to be safe, I'm going to sleep over there on the couch until you're well enough to go home. The doctors want to keep you here for observation just in case something might happen." She explained.

"That's fine by me." I said before I bit into my food. About fifteenth minutes later I was done. Ada was leaning against the wall beside the door. She seemed like she refused to leave Ashely alone with me. Was she jealous. But unknown to her, Ashley and I had nothing going on.

"I'll be out here if you need me. Get well soon." She unexpectedly placed a kiss on my cheek. She was obviously flirting and I saw Ashley struggle to hold her tongue as anger flashed in her eyes.

Ada winked as she walked passed Ashley and smirked. Ashley got up and slammed the door right in her face. Ada smiled and laughed as she walked away. You could see the anger in Ashley's face as she sat down.

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about Ash." I told sincerely and she knew I wasn't lying. She closed the blinds by the door and windows to give privacy. She even locked the door because she didn't want Ada busting in on us.

As far as she knew we were on our way to dreamland. I scooted over to allow Ashley some room to lay beside me. We cuddled as we lay there and talk in hush whispers about the days current events.

Soon she fell asleep in my arms and I got out as I tucked her in the hospital bed. She deserved to sleep on something comfortable. I bent down carefully to place a quick kiss on her lips. I seen her smile as her cheeks lit up a little. Cute.

I found a spare blanket in the little closet and got settled on the couch. It was all good and comfortable when I didn't expect it to be. I soon fell back asleep.

A few hours later I awoke to the sounds of arguing. It sounded like Ashley and Ada. I turned and looked by the bed and sure enough I was right.

"Why are you in his bed?" Ada said crossing her arms. What the hell was going on. "I see you forced him on the couch instead when he is the injured here."

"I didn't force him to do anything! He offered to switch sides. What's your problem Ada?" Ashley replied putting her hands on her hips.

They haven't even noticed me yet. I didn't say anything yet either. In truth I wanted to see what else would happen.

"You better back off Leon cause he's mine!" hissed Ada.

"Ha! Oh really because apparently you're always leaving him strung out. You're also still working for Wesker collecting those virus samples. You keep playing with his heart and pushing him away. What-"

"How did you find out that info?" Ada was angry that Ashley had so much dirt on her.

"Hello the President's daughter DUH!"

Ashley continued, "You may have the looks of a model and awesome skills, but you toy around too much." Ashley seemed satisfied meanwhile Ada was seething with rage. She had her hands balled up so tight you could see the white part of her knuckles.

"You little-" Ada began and she decided not to use words anymore. She slapped Ashley who was shocked. That raised a red flag things were about to get ugly.

Ashley just glared right back her and smacked her right back only harder.

"Who do you think you're dealing with Ashley?" Taunted Ada who held her sore cheek. Ada suddenly kicked her in her stomach. I instantly got up, but before I said anything the girls were both fighting physically and yelling things I could barely understand.

There fight broke down the door to my room and continued outside. I sighed as I went right along and tried to pull them apart.


	26. Chapter 26: Going Back

**Chapter Twenty Six: Going Back**

**Leon P.O.V.**

I was currently working on pulling Ada off Ashley because of their heated fight. Even the President had stepped in. After pulling those two apart and talking to them in a separated room about their outrageous behavior, they were finally released.

President Graham sent Ada on her way home. I was sent back to my room and Ashley trailed in behind me. She closed the door and sighed as she sat down on the couch. "Sorry about that." She said rubbing her arm.

I sat down next to her as she leaned against my chest. Mind you I was still injured and it was bothering me to an extent. Since it was late at night, around two a.m. we went back to bed. I still slept on the couch as Ashley was in the bed. I didn't mind.

Thoughts of Ada crossed my mind at why she seemed to want my attention so badly. It had never been like that before. She is one very secretive woman. Soon I feel asleep. It was restless as I had horrible dreams about turning into the same monster that Wesker had become and killing people.

A soft knock at the door woke me up, I hadn't really slept anyway. After glancing at a peaceful looking Ashley, I cracked open the door to reveal Jason and Michael. Closing the door behind as I stepped outside they seemed alright, but I could tell they both had something on their minds.

"Hey Leon, how are you?" Jason asked as we all took a seat on a nearby bench.

"Doing alright, how about you two and Claire?" I asked.

"Same and she is in stable condition, but she has to be closely monitored because of her injuries. She has one broken rib on her right side, her left leg is broken, and she has several burns on her body. She is on morphine and is even awake and talking a little." Jason replied.

I saw Michael ball up his fists. "Wesker did that to her, and he is gonna pay. When you see him again, let him know that we are all coming for him to put him in his grave forever." He hissed. I could see how upset he was and didn't blame him. I'd be just as pissed if it were Ashley or another friend of mine.

"Don't worry. He's gonna go down one way or the other." I promised them. I went by Claire's room to check on her. She was just as they said she was. How horrible for a young girl to have a near death experience.

"Agent Kennedy, shouldn't you be resting?" President Graham asked as he caught up to me.

"I'm feeling better sir. How is everyone?" I replied as we walked side by side through the halls.

"Okay. And doing alright. Currently, the attacks on humans has deceased for now. But we've sent in some special agents to take care of the rest of the country. Also, the anti virus is working perfectly to return the monsters back to themselves. Only most of them haven't been cured yet. Sadly, a lot of them were killed already." He sighed.

"Leon." He began. "I need you to eliminate that Wesker fellow. He is the key person in this, but also Saddler counts as well. Maybe if we use the vaccine and combine it with your ammunition, it may do them more harm. I just don't understand how they keep coming back to life."

I immediately remembered that machine in the desolate area that I was held captive in. That where it is. Which meant I would have to go back and destroy it. "Sir was everything destroyed back when we were rescued from that small town?" I asked.

He scratched his head and replied, "If I can recall, there is one building that was left standing from the report. There were too many deaths and they had to get you all out of there as soon as possible." He gave me a serious look. "Are you going back there?" he asked.

I nodded. "Sir, I have reason to believe that the enemies life support system is within that building. If it is destroyed, hopefully they won't be able to re spawn over and over again. I'll be heading out in a few minutes. The sooner the better."

He eyed with concern. "What about your wounds?"

I showed him that I was completely healed. He nodded as he led me to a different room. Pressing a red button on the wall, a secret panel revealed an arsenal of guns and melee weapons. I picked out two specialized handguns, a high upgraded shotgun, and an high powered custom rifle. As well as a few First Aid cans.

Making sure I had plenty of ammunition, and after taking a nice hot shower and changing clothes, I was all set to go.

"So your leaving huh?" I was surprised as I turned around to hear Chris Redfield's voice. "You're gonna need backup where your going." Chris was already prepared to go.

"Nice to see you again, let's get going." I replied.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Revealed**

**Leon **

As Chris and I caught up over our past missions and what's been going in our lives, we finally touched down in the unmapped city. I had forgotten the name, who cares?

Chris and Jill were still apart of the B.S.A.A. and going on missions around the world. Each time, they come a step closer to bringing down Umbrella.

Chris knew about everything so far, but I have yet to tell him about Ashley and I. So instead I asked as we scanned the debris for any signs of life, "Did you ever ask Jill out?"

"Yeah, it was a while ago, we've been dating for a few months." He chuckled. "She was actually waiting on me to ask her, is what she said. So you and that Ada chick dating yet?" He asked.

"We never have and never will. Since I've been dating Ashley-" I let her name slip from my mouth by accident. Damn.

Chris's eyes went wide, "Leon. the President's daughter! Wow, you're a dead man if her father finds out...does he even know?"

"Not yet. Ashley hasn't told anyone either. You are the first person who knows. Don't tell anyone else." I said as he nodded.

It became a little awkward and then that feeling left, as something was zooming toward us at high speeds.

"Hell No." I whispered. "Chris, do you see that?" I asked aiming my gun at yet another one of Salazar's body guards. I thought he only had two, what the hell!

"I see something, but its moving so damn fast, what the hell is it?" He copied my attack stance.

"I don't exactly have a name for it, but lets call it-" I was cut off by the monster bringing another clone with it. My eye sight was definitely heightened due to this virus. "It brought another one."

"What how do you-" Chris's body was suddenly thrown on the ground into nearby debris that consisted of rocks and scrap metal.

Right before it hit me, I used my hand to grab its right arm and rip it off. It tried to kick me, but I blocked it by kicking my foot through its stomach and as laid on the ground bleeding to death. I even stomped on its head.

I heard gunshots rain from Chris's side. I turned my head as I ran a bit faster to help out. So far he had managed to stun the creature. I brought my foot up high as kicked it in its head. Which was torn off and rolling to the side as Chris shot it to death.

I then ripped off its arms and used my hand to go right through his chest, where I assumed his heart or whatever was, and it fell to its knees and died.

Chris stood up and dusted himself off all the while giving me a WTF look. "How the hell can you do that? That is insane, your handiwork definitely gave it hell." I knew he was shocked,

"I was injected with the same virus as Wesker. Meaning I can move just like he can and I'm just as strong as he-" I was cut off as Chris began firing his hand gun bullets at me catching me off guard.

Luckily, I somehow saw the pathway of the bullets in slow motion and managed to not get hit by a single one. "What the hell Chris!" I yelled in a pissed off tone.

"Sorry man, I just had to see it for myself. If you and Wesker are really the same, maybe I could learn something when the time comes to face him once _again._" Chris replied as he reloaded his gun.

I seen a building far down, that was still standing, it seemed that it wasn't touched at all. Strange...

"Over there Chris. That's where the life saving machine must be." I said.

We reached and went inside and there she was. The huge tubes are what stood out the most and then next was the wide computer board with several screen analyzing whatever was in the tubes.

"Let's shut it down." Chris said as he ran to the computers and pressed a series of buttons to end the programming.

Meanwhile I checked out who was inside the tubes. Parts of Krauser, which I instantly destroyed with my shotgun. Glass littered everywhere. Different parts of monsters regenerating at a fast rate. What the hell were they using to be able to bring the dead back?

"Leon, I got something you wanna see." Chris said as I rushed over to him. He printed out some paperwork as well as used a special usb drive to download and send the data to the B.S.A.A. for backup. Chris and I were so absorbed in the project called Immortality that we failed to notice something creeping up on us in silent steps.

What the-" I was cut off when something that felt like a sharp blade had pierced my skull.


	28. Chapter 28:Rocket Fire

**Hello! I know its been a while since the last update, but I have not forgotten about this story. I'll keep the new chapters coming :) **

**Chapter 28: Rocket Fire**

**Leon**

"Leon…"

…

"Leon wake up!" The masculine voice yelled. It was then Leon opened his eyes to be greeted by a concerned Chris.

He tried to move but he found he could only move his head from side to side. The rest of him was pinned down by three large metal straps; it was the same for Chris.

Leon suddenly hissed in pain as a strong headache came out of nowhere. He remembered something like a sharp piece of metal piercing his skull before he was knocked out. He quickly began to work himself out his current hold with damn near little success. The edges of the metal cut into his skin and a bit of blood was lost but it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be.

Next he quickly freed Chris who thanked him in return. The two didn't have any weapons on them so they resorted to hand-to-hand combat. As they searched the room they were held in, they found no doors and even though Leon kicked one wall really hard, nothing but a hefty dent came from it.

"Well you're useless." Chris sighed.

"I don't see you putting dents in walls." Leon retorted. He glanced up at the ceiling and noticed a large vent. Even Chris could fit in their but just barely as big as his muscles were.

"Chris give me a boost."

Chris eyed the vent and quickly put his hands together to form a tight and stable hold as Leon was boosted up instantly as he grabbed and vent with both hands and ripped off the metal vent as he threw it to the stone floor. Leon quickly flung himself into the large vent and when successful, he threw a hand out to Chris, who jumped as high as he could and grabbed Leon's hand as he was pulled up.

It was Leon's turn to be a smart ass. "Hey, glad you could make it."

As they crawled through the large airways, Chris was behind him and replied, "What is that supposed to mean?" He wasn't sure if he was talking about the jump he made to get in here or how he could barely fit in this kind of tight space while Leon had ease.

As Leon snickered for the next minute or so, Chris finally caught on to the joke. "Go to hell Leon."

Soon the two came to another vent they heard heard a familiar voice. "What do you mean they escaped?!" Saddler hissed as he grabbed the Ganado male by the throat and shoved him into the wall.

"aldkjfalkdjflkajdf" The infected man replied.

"What the hell did it say?" Asked Chris who quickly glanced at Leon.

"Hell if I know. I don't speak infected just because I'm technically infected." Leon whispered. Saddler suddenly left the room to go do something. Leon and Chris knew it was only a matter of time before they were found.

Eventually, they came to an end and once Leon kicked open the duct he found out they were in the same room they had found the info about the Immortality virus. Thinking quickly, the two men began to trash and ripped apart everything in sight. They even found all of there weapons in a large box in the far side of the room. They still had ammunition in them.

"Hunnigan." Leon said as he instantly pressed the call button on his phone.

"Leon! Thank goodness you two are alright." Relief crossed her features and then she turned serious. "I can see you from satellite. Did you destroy everything?"

Leon shook his head, "We did, but we still need a few rocket launchers-" Leon's phone was suddenly shot out of his hand as it hit the floor with a_ clang. _Leon and Chris quickly rolled to the left to dodge Wesker's high kick.

"Chris, go get those rocket launchers', I'll deal with this bastard." Leon ordered. Chris didn't move at first but quickly understood that Leon with his newfound strength could handle him to a higher degree than he ever could. He would still make it his job to beat the crap out of Wesker as soon as he returned. As Chris darted to his left and dodged Wesker's deadly combat with his hands, he was successful in getting out.

Leon zoomed in front of Wesker and began his assault. Punches and kicks put hefty dents in walls and machines all over the room.

"You think you can surpass me?" Wesker sneered as he kicked Leon harshly into a wall. Leon quickly dove to the side in order to avoid the impact of Wesker's hand through his chest cavity. That would hurt like hell-again.

Leon smirked as he got behind his opponent, grabbed him from behind only to lift him over his body and put him head first into the concrete. Ten minutes more had passed and Leon was currently getting the life chocked out of him. "Mr. Kennedy, what a shame. You couldn't-"

A rocket was fired.

And even more after that resulting in a deadly explosion.

**T.B.C.**


End file.
